


Озарение

by Lyna_SH



Series: Дилогия о бессмертии [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Het and Slash, Multi, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день в южном графстве у океана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озарение

Он проснулся, с чувством вытянулся на мягкой постели, прислушался: дождь и ветер. И так уже долго, бог знает сколько дней. Шум воды за окном стал привычным, однообразным, как тишина. Вот почему он здесь: из-за туч, сосен, мелового берега — а за ним океан.

Шторы наполовину задернуты. В комнате полумрак. Все неподвижно. Он улыбнулся: ночью ему снились собаки. Значит, впереди ждет хороший день.

Вставать нет охоты; не важно, который час. Он обустроился в этом доме восемь недель назад и с тех пор свободен… Перевернулся на бок, подмяв под себя одеяло, мечтая еще подремать. Вспомнилась вчерашняя строчка: «Спи! Отдохнуть ты купил себе право». Согласно закрыл глаза…

Не спалось. Он запустил ладонь под пижаму из байки, предвкушая сонное развлечение. Так начиналось каждое утро: расстегнулся, избавился от одежды, раздвинул колени. Откинул одеяло и обвел взглядом ноги, бедра, поднявшийся член и черную поросль внизу живота. Вид возбуждал. Прикоснулся к себе лишь фалангами пальцев, затем легко сжал, провел вверх и вниз. Отметил, как из нежности кожи рождается сила. Нашел крем под подушкой. Продолжил — отрадно бесстыдный звук. Положил другую руку под голову — наблюдал, составлял в уме дотошный отчет об ощущениях, отдаваясь безмыслию, не стремясь ни к чему.

Он должен быть здесь и сейчас — в этом месте. И больше нигде.

Сердце, дыхание ускорились. Снова взял крем. Засунул под себя руку, прижал кисть тяжестью тела. Провел пальцами по промежности — вверх и вниз. Надавил между ягодиц, ровно посередине. Бедра качнулись. Вверх и вниз.

Ввел палец и вытащил. Еще раз. Два пальца — и глубже. Еще… Рука затекла — но это часть плана. Смотрел, как сжимаются мышцы, расходятся шире колени. Быстрее… Готов. Представил, что Джон внутри дома. Внутри.

Джон у него между ног — горячий, влюбленный. Просящий «Впусти меня!» месяц за месяцем, в желании сдавить и хлынуть, навалиться и затопить. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, Джон двигался глубже и глубже, принуждая и требуя: забудь все страхи и имена… Джон… Теперь! Крикнул коротко, громко, открыто. Замер и захлебнулся…

_Славно._

Он лежал так минуту, размятый наслаждением, не вынимая из себя онемевших пальцев… Поздняя осень. Радости плоти. Неумолимость Джона. Запах спермы, немытого тела. И сегодняшний вечер, будет он или нет.

Взял салфетки с ночного столика, вытер живот. Закурил. Раскинулся на постели, не укрываясь, — голый, счастливый с собой… Ясность существования — словно иголки в ожившей, слабой ладони, которая наконец наполнилась кровью.

«Никаких больше съемных квартир!» Это место _влияло_. Свой дом — и нечему подчиняться. Можно думать о Джоне — нет правил, которые в прежней жизни создавал разум. Не презирать свое тело, не внимать голосу воли. Хотеть, получать и хотеть. То, в чем ему так долго было отказано, — все возвращалось. Мир был достоин любви.

Из блаженного созерцания появилась новая прихоть. Он глядел отстраненно, сквозь наполовину сомкнутые веки и сигаретный дым, как обнажается и мерцает головка, разбухают сосуды, а член, скованный влагой, становится толстым, требует, тянется вверх.

Тут нужен другой род поэзии — хлесткий, сердитый. Не лирика. Без Джона и пальцев внутри. _Не проникая, не вовлекаясь_ — только вверх-вниз по поверхности, резко, сильно и грубо, вне ритма, ладонью по члену. Царапая, добывая оргазм, как породу. И еще раз. Еще.

Теперь… Вздрогнул, прогнулся и застонал. Вспомнил: ему снились собаки. Сегодняшний вечер будет славным.

Он воспрянул, ловко поднялся, встряхнулся, натянул зимний халат, цвет которого — темно-бордовый — наполнял утро пряными обещаниями. Направился в кухню, с отголоском спазмов в паху, с легким сердцем и головой. Со вкусом, намеренно шлепал по полу тапочками без задников — _домашними_ тапочками, каких у него раньше не было: даже в холодную пору он ходил по съемной квартире босой.

Он хорошо выспался после поездки в город, но и сейчас ощущал ее эхо — усталость человека, который избавился от груза, но все еще помнит тот гнет и потирает натруженные плечи: чреда столичных впечатлений, досадная встреча со старинным приятелем и вечер, проведенный уже здесь. Он поработал, выполнил свой долг, и сейчас у него — ни дел, ни сожалений. Сегодня все случится, но также вероятно, что решения не будет никогда. Для него не ценны ни послания, ни смысл, что в них содержался. А для друзей? Вряд ли. В его власти выбросить письма в океан... Хорошо жить так, покоряясь лишь импульсам, настроениям. Некуда торопиться. Письма запечатаны. Всё. Удалить из головы.

Накануне — уже стемнело — он вернулся в поселение, решив покончить _с этим_ , но потратил на сомнения битый час: отдавать письма или нет? Что-то в нем сопротивлялось. Он не был уверен. Что до размышлений по сути расследования, то все оказалось проще: занятие, называемое дедукцией, изобретение его ума, не доставило былого удовольствия, но разгадка явилась скоро — ни к чему удивляться, ведь он делал это целую жизнь. Принципы логических построений очевидны, умения не потеряны — цепочки рассуждений, звено за звеном, возникали в сознании сами собой. Все равно что сесть на велосипед или поплыть после длинного перерыва... А все-таки разум беднеет, если им долго не пользоваться. «Если не смазывать шестеренки, как в сексе. Думать, извлекая из мозга конвульсию идеи, и трахать себя пальцами — процессы похожи», — усмехнулся он. Правило не отпускать в уме сомнительных острот, как все люди, он тоже отправил к чертям. Он заслужил эту шутку — со вчерашнего вечера на рабочем столе лежат два письма — две инструкции, подробные, монотонные и многословные, как неизменный дождь, одинаковые, как под копирку. Завершив, указав адреса и адресатов, он вскликнул с яростным облегчением. И только потом — так теперь было принято — напился виски у поздно разожженного камина и оставил полную пепельницу окурков. Он сидел в кресле, листал из любопытства чью-то биографию, пытался понять, что такое поэзия, — и кажется, понимал. Поражался себе… Пошел спать со спокойной душой, вольготно лежал на громадной кровати, зная, что более тихой жизни не стоит и ждать...

«Вздор, письма не будут отправлены… Завтрак!» Он с задором потер руки. Готовил сам — никакой прислуги в доме: хотелось дотрагиваться до предметов, субстанций, ощущать их фактуру, бурление, простоту… Еда — второе из главных удовольствий. Голод. Вкус. Насыщение. И так каждое утро — еще раз, еще раз. И еще.

Он взял два невесомо-прозрачных куска хлеба и зарядил тостер. Извлек из холодильника хрустальную масленку. Засек время — ровно три минуты — и поставил вариться яйца. Вскипятил воду и налил себе чаю сорта «эрл грей». Приторный аромат разнесся по кухне. «С лимоном или без? — озадачился он и решил: — Пожалуй, без — пока рано». Не спеша сервировал стол и уселся.

Яйца, соблазнительно хрупкие, в тонком мешочке, с ярко-вязким желтком — выгребать его, сосредоточенно скрести ложкой по скорлупе; уютные тосты с растаявшим маслом — впиваться зубами, хрустеть, облизывать теплые губы. И персики из банки — с розовой мякотью, потные нектаром. Он и забыл, как любит… любил их в детстве: грызть, всасывать сок, вытирать рот и подбородок липкими, сладкими пальцами. Это пир — безупречный и деликатный. Не безысходное чревоугодие, как с недавних пор повелось у его старшего брата, — а кредо. Модус вивенди, черт его подери!

И лучшая часть: пил жаркий чай. Курил, отупев от утренней роскоши. Смотрел через стекло: гниющие травы, нагие толсто-черные ветки... Они качались, качались, качались... И еще… и еще...

И еще…

Сигарета упала на пол — он подобрал ее, отряхнул с себя сонливость и отупение. Иногда он не выходил из дома, сутками валялся на кровати, засыпал, просыпался, дымил. Видел, медитируя, что в окне перемещаются облака — сжимаются, растворяются и принимают новые формы, а серость неба сменяется солнцем. Но этот день — из других: время свершений. Надо собраться.

Переминая на языке отзвуки сигареты и чая, он вошел в ванную. Включил кран, разделся и погрузился с головой: тишина и гудение, полный покой. Что еще нужно? Быть рыбой, неслышно хлюпать, вертеть плавниками, смотреть пучеглазо, причмокивать, заглатывать жидкость губастым ртом, пропускать ее через жабры. Дремать в глубине, покоряясь потоку. Не думать — ни о чем, ни о ком… Он вынырнул, плюясь, тряся головой.

Сибаритствовал. Час с лишком мылся, брился, чистил зубы и уши. Ответственно натирался пенной мочалкой — ноги, промежность, живот, руки, плечи, спина. Подливал горячей воды. Пел под струями душа, потом плескался в мутной воде, наслаждаясь ее робким отпором и ласкающим движением вдоль тела. Лежал и не шевелился. Из крана с несмелым звуком опускались одинокие капли — приставали к своей стихии и растворялись в ней. Капля — часть необозримой пустыни за меловыми скалами и грандиозного целого, сокрушавшего мир за окном. Капля к капле, соединяясь в неостановимом потоке, они несут гибель, врываясь в дома...

Он приказал своей фантазии не буйствовать. Вылез из ванны, сверкающий и чистый, взял полотенца. Прилежно расчесал, пригладил ладонью волнистые черные волосы, стоя голым у зеркала. Опять смотрел на себя — без возбуждения, отстраненно любуясь: сильный, стройный, высокий — красивый. Прикоснулся к белому животу, бокам и груди. Шрамы от ножа и пуль, которые он хватал от преступников, — особенно хороши. Следы ударов, забытой боли из прошлого, давно зажившие — такие старые, что ему теперь все равно. Не хмурился: напротив, это подтверждение — он все делал правильно. Он их _доставал_. Но раны, которые необходимо штопать, всегда были проблемой для Джона: они огорчали его до отчаяния, даже до слез. «Что ж, с этим покончено, Джон. Навсегда. Живи спокойно». Сбежать в глушь — как залечь на дно водопада. Если потребуется, не сдвигаться с места веками, как дольмен в саду... Хмыкнул, спустил воду в ванне, накинул халат и выключил свет.

Приготовления завершались. Его беспощадно тянуло на улицу, к приключениям, в излишне опасную экспедицию. В такие дни, когда для прочих людей возникает угроза сойти с ума от уныния, он чувствовал себя особенно живым. Он — властитель ветров: вырваться наружу! Лететь!.. Может, причина в атмосферном давлении? Как бы там ни было, сегодня он казался превосходным и новым. Переступил с ноги на ногу в попытке придать смысла пока еще бесцельной прогулке. Обычный, тысячу раз исхоженный маршрут — поля, лес, легко доступные пляжи вдали от поселения? Но вчера у него промелькнула идея — кажется, он был пьян. Или нет? Голова не болит… Неделю назад он обнаружил лестницу у меловой скалы, а в милях оттуда — овраг. Там, внизу, на побережье у шторма он еще не бывал, но сопоставил факты, представил карту и местность. Он не мог ошибаться. Значит, туда. Ничем не оправданный риск. Что он будет искать? Что-то ценное и неразумное. Стихотворение, которое он услышал вечером, было подсказкой. Задача заведомо неисполнимая, и в этом вся прелесть. Можно потратить на нее время до темноты — если, конечно, останешься жив. Но кому есть до этого дело?

Он открыл шкаф и воззрился в смущении на любимое старое пальто. Погладил шерсть с цепким запахом ностальгии и катышками. В поселении пальто было бесполезным; все два месяца так и провисело на вешалке. «Не сегодня, мой друг. Опять не сегодня», — сказал он с неожиданной лаской.

Майка, походные холщовые брюки, вязаные носки и свитер, брезентовая куртка с капюшоном и бесчисленными карманами, перчатки из грубо выделанной кожи, ботинки с кованым носком и шипами на тяжелой подошве — все было крепким, годилось для этого места. Он приобрел вещи не так давно, по случаю. Часы — дорогие, водонепроницаемые, купленные сто лет назад в городе на один из исторических гонораров, — оставил на столике; здесь время не важно — он научился угадывать приближение сумерек. Взял фонарик — пригодится. Оделся, оглядел себя: идеально экипирован, готов к любым неприятностям. Натянул черную шапочку; такие же — у здешних рыбаков. Он носит ее не по праву. Наверное, поэтому стал похож на пирата — и его предприятие, налет на прибрежную зону, должно быть признано незаконным.

Это только прогулка. Он насквозь промокнет, вернется грязным. И все же… Поддался соблазну: привычка — одеколон перед выходом. Глупо: бывший франт. Бывший гений, бывший детектив, бывший друг и несчастливый влюбленный, бывший — кто? Лишние смыслы, иллюзия. Тут, на краю острова, в юго-восточном графстве — настоящая жизнь... Воздух вспыхнул терпкостью, деревом, прохладой и смолой — цель похода выбрана верно. Он на миг зажмурился, повел носом, как легавая… Потом сунул в карман сигареты и зажигалку, развернулся и направился к двери.

А сегодняшний вечер? Пожалуй, не стоит волнений. Не о чем размышлять.

***

Болезненно-острая свежесть, обильный ветер, влажная пыль… Сердце колотилось от баснословной радости. Пара глубоких вдохов — и вперед!

Это были его владения, его Земля Обетованная, вместе с дольменом — его собственным дольменом! — в глубине сада, перетекавшего в поля. Он прошел мимо тусклых, тяжелых от сырости плодовых деревьев, мимо древнего каменного сооружения, к полуразрушенной, оплетенной плющом ограде, к калитке — на простор. Оставил за спиной поселение, разлученное с океаном высокими меловыми скалами. Никто не посмел бы спуститься вниз, ступить на узкий песчаный берег — как за высокими стенами, океан был укрыт от людей.

Утро выдалось безукоризненным. Грозовое небо и вихри холодного воздуха — бежать к большой воде сквозь преграду дождя. Только в такую погоду и надо появляться на улице — ощущаешь себя нечеловечески здоровым, могучим, способным на все. Люди обречены на жалкую жизнь в городах, но для него все поменялось — он здесь пробудился. Любил бродить по полям под ветрами, топтать бурые, прибитые к земле приморские травы, которые, он помнит, были высокими и сочными всего пару месяцев назад. Иногда он слонялся по округе с утра до вечера, не отмечая маршрута, но находил путь домой. Каждый шаг — широкий, вольный — придавал ему жизни. В каждом шаге был смысл. «Я есть — не в прошлом, не в будущем, но ежесекундно — в настоящем, которое пропускаю через само свое существо», — объяснял он кому-то. Раньше, в прошлой — городской — жизни, у него редко выпадала возможность побывать в этих краях, разглядеть их неброскую, неприветливую красоту. Но каким-то образом его всегда тянуло сюда. Время от времени он навещал по делам суровое графство — и на миг, в разгаре расследования, оборачивался и с тоской смотрел в сторону трав, соснового леса, океана и скал: «Каково это — устроиться здесь? Не принадлежать никому, быть вне мира?» И вот он очутился тут и быстро привязался к этой земле. Он был привязчивым, как стало известно теперь.

Это место появилось в момент сотворения мира и с тех пор не изменилось. Дольмены — как у него в саду, жуткие и манящие своим многотысячелетним, непостижимым величием, — встречались тут и там. Дикие, темные племена из самой воронки вечности хоронили под глыбами-обелисками своих предков и поклонялись светилам. Казалось, прислушаешься — и в шуме стихий различишь шептание на языке, утерянном до того, как началась история людей. Если бы это было возможно! Он разгадал бы его тайну, составил бы азбуку — изучил бы тот древний язык и говорил на нем только с собой… Он неизменно замедлялся у дольменов, задирал голову, зачарованный их видом: несколько вертикальных громадных плит, на метры ушедших в почву, и одна поперечная — она венчала конструкцию, как крыша. Рыл вокруг, искал, без надежды, янтарные бусы усопших красавиц, останки, копья и стрелы. Но все заметено слоями грунта и перетерто в прах…

Сегодня черные тучи были особенно тяжелыми и низкими; до предела налитые дождем, они так набухли, что мерещилось, кое-где прорвались и протекают больше, чем прежде, — и только дольмены поддерживают эту ткань, оберегая людей от водопада с небес. Но когда-нибудь свод прогнется, ткань лопнет со сверканием, треском и сонмом молний. Грохот — разрывающий барабанные перепонки, от которого не укрыться, только сойти с ума, — возвестит, что дольмены опрокинуты. Они расплющатся, раскрошатся в щебенку, в песок. Падет единственная преграда, и все воды, слившись с океаном капля за каплей, сотрут жизнь — это будет последний и окончательный Всемирный Потоп… «Райское местечко. Жаль, Джон не оценит». Он улыбнулся своему воображению. Подумалось: не слишком ли много поэзии перед сном?

Он стремительно свернул на просторную дорогу, которая вела к побережью. В этот день ее пыль превратилась в липкую светлую грязь, и он ступал, поднимал ноги, увязал и выбирался со смехом, глядя, как ливень покрывает поля, и они превращаются в рябь и топь. Он добирался до точки, где меловые скалы были ниже. Знал: какая-то добрая душа намертво вбила в породу стальные клинья и привязала к ним лестницу из пеньковой веревки, истрепанную ветрами, хлипкую на вид, но сделанную — _он был уверен_ — на совесть. Он опробовал ее ранее, но не решился спуститься: высота здесь — как если бы дюжина людей стала друг другу на плечи. Лестница не доплетена: нужно прыгнуть и лететь еще метров пять — вниз, на камни, прямо в адовы волны. Сегодня задача усложнялась скверной погодой: и опасно, и скользко. «И славно!» — сказал он себе и без колебаний схватился за клинья, шагнул на лестницу и стал продвигаться вниз, цепляясь за веревку, наматывая ее на ноги и руки, путаясь и фыркая: дождь заливал рот и глаза. Он раскачивался на зыбкой опоре, напрягал дрожащие мышцы. Дышал сосредоточенно, не сбиваясь с ритма. Движение за движением, терпеливо, не считая ступеней, не думая о клыкастых скалах и воде, хищно ждавшей его тела, о голодной и жадной пропасти — только здесь и сейчас. Иначе — паника. Сорвешься… Вниз, вниз и вниз; и еще раз, и еще раз… И конец лестницы. Он спокойно посмотрел под ноги, выбрал место для приземления, высчитал промежуток между волнами, покрывавшими берег, сделал глубокий вдох и выдох через нос, легко оттолкнулся от мокрой стены, качнулся, подобрался и разжал пальцы… Мгновения в потоке ледяного восходящего воздуха — сердце застыло, успев провернуться в груди, — неотвратимое приближение запаха йода и соли, мягкий удар по стопам...

Он сидел на корточках, опираясь руками о почву. Опомнился, встал, выпрямился — тут же его по бедра окатило водой. Отскочил. Сбросил с себя нечисть зеленых водорослей. Ощутил, что промок изнутри — от усилий и пота. Руки и ноги тряслись, но дыхание восстановилось. Снял перчатки, потер лицо и огляделся: наверху — белые гиганты, рядом — бушующий океан, впереди — узкая полоска суши, до которой едва достигают волны. «Там и будем искать».

Развернулся и пошел к своей цели. Дождь давал ему пощечины и подзатыльники, как будто хотел наказать за дерзость. Мощные волны, центнеры воды, чья сила в миллиарды раз больше людской, с раскатами ударялись о сушу и отступали, с ядовитым, мстительным шипением обещая утащить его в морскую пустыню: мало кто знает, что она — самая бесконечная на земле. Выбраться невозможно… Он шел и шел, уворачиваясь от исступленных волн, по песчанику, камням и гальке. Иногда и эта тропинка — всего несколько футов в ширину — утопала, и он брел вслепую, ставил ногу на дно, ощупывая его изменчивые неровности, прыгал по невысоким скалистым выступам, рискуя упасть и окунуться с головой, балансировал на неверной поверхности выступавших из моря камней — по колено, по пояс вглубь, он продирался сквозь стихию. Раззадоренный холодом, останавливался, выливал воду из неподъемных ботинок и продолжал путь. Чувствовал себя исследователем, покорителем необжитого края — словно это имело значение. Словно будет легче тому, кто пойдет вслед за ним.

Так он преодолел пару-тройку миль на границе океана и суши. Приседал, ползал, прыгал, светил фонариком, мотал головой, сбрасывая с себя возмущенную воду, шарил по дну, ранился об острые камни, погружал одеревеневшие, красные руки в песок — царапал, взвешивал его влажную тяжесть, рыхлил пальцами, промывал. Цепко всматривался в полоску берега — хватался взглядом за шевеление светло-коричневых точек, которые то появлялись, то исчезали под пеной… На границе сознания возникало видение: в теплом доме, на рабочем столе лежат два толстых конверта — инструкции для друзей. Послания, написанные под влиянием момента — под впечатлением от поездки в город. Была она или нет? Если да, то сто лет назад: ее призрак растворялся и отступал, как волны, не оставляя отпечатка. Он увлекся поисками — значит, прочий мир исчез.

Славно…

***

Вчера он не выспался. Оделся на ходу. Вспомнив прогноз, прихватил с собой черные очки. Покинул дом затемно и поплелся на станцию. Два часа трясся в вагоне, позавтракал плохо — остался голодным. Сидел у окна, натянув шапочку до бровей. Юная попутчица улыбнулась ему. Но этот день был не для игр. Он принял скучающий вид. Глядел на безрадостные пейзажи. Затем уснул — отключился на несколько блаженных часов, пока состав не прибыл в столицу.

Зато, сойдя с поезда на центральном вокзале, выглядел бодрым. Часто моргая, поразился тому, как отвык от… _всего_ , хотя и показывался в городе постоянно — поддерживал один и тот же ритуал: те же улицы, магазины и кафе, где можно быстро поживиться чем-нибудь питательным, но лишенным вкуса. Ничего не поменялось. Люди, безумные люди, отчаянно далекие от настоящего, от «здесь и сейчас», пленники своих мыслей, правил, имен и страхов — много людей. Гораздо больше, чем в его южном графстве. И всем наплевать — никто не счастлив ему. «Славно», — сказал он себе. Выпил чашку кофе, отдавая дань традиции, — впрочем, с брезгливой миной. Потом беспечно направился по главной дороге, прочь от фантасмагорического здания вокзала, кривясь при виде роскошных машин и богато одетых людей. Они решают судьбу мира — не стоит вмешиваться. Блуждал кругами — пересек пару улочек, парков и помпезных мостов. С чувством детского превосходства оценил скудость реки — неполноводной и безмятежной.

День, как и предполагалось, выдался жарким. Он снял куртку, водрузил на нос очки и грелся, подставлял лицо свету. Выбирал незатененные места — скамейки в парках, фонтан на самой оживленной площади города. Жмурился поздней ласке осеннего солнца, смотрел на голубое небо без облаков, скульптуру адмирала, автомобили, дома, голубей и прохожих. Не наблюдал, не подмечал, не делал выводов — это больше не его сфера. Он наконец утихомирил свой вечно алчущий разум и все чаще отмечал это с безразличием... Знакомый город представлялся досконально освоенным и утомительным лабиринтом, а его обитатели, вероятно, в любую секунду могли подойти и задать вопрос: «Кто ты и что здесь делаешь? Убирайся туда, где тебе место!» Он плыл, как лодка, унесенная от дома в открытые воды. Люди из толпы задевали его локтями и презрительно хмыкали, обращая внимание на дурацкую шапочку рыбака и очки — не модные, не элегантные, какие носят только в провинции. Но ему было хорошо — оказаться в столице _инкогнито_ , почти невидимкой. Он нанес визит вежливости в знаменитую галерею возле площади, томительно и всерьез рассматривал картины о море и вынес вердикт: выдумка несравненно лучше реальности, но по-прежнему остается фальшивкой — подменой... Он прокатился в кэбе. Равнодушно миновал полицейское управление; наверняка у старого друга, инспектора из отдела убийств, дел по горло — как-нибудь справится сам.

(Раньше друзей было много...)

Ухмыляясь, он прошествовал под окнами клуба молчальников — скорбного в своей добровольной отрешенности от мира. Резиденция своеобразных господ — они считают себя лучшей и незаменимой частью общества. Может быть, поэтому открывают рот лишь затем, чтобы есть и пить? Бессмыслица, но его старший брат, царствующий здесь безраздельно, так и поступает: говорит крайне мало — зато аппетит родственника в эти месяцы достиг удручающих масштабов. Наверное, брат уже страдает от одышки и болей в сердце… Пришла на ум полузабытая дразнилка: кто-то скушал сорок человек… и корову и быка, и та-та-та мясника… «а потом и говорит: ”У меня живот болит!”». Войти и прокричать ее громко, на весь зал, чтобы это услышали люди? Привести его в бешенство, в ужас, как в детстве? Но даже ради такого удовольствия — нет: ни малейшего желания видеть брата, который до сих пор не смирился и до самого естества огорчен, что «его мальчик» зарыл в глуши свой великий талант. Брат по-своему заботится. Надо помнить об этом и проявить милосердие…

Он также наведался в район, где обитают миллионеры и шлюхи; некоторые из них — его бывшие клиенты, которые приносили хороший доход. Белокаменные здания, причудливо стриженые, будто фарфоровые собаки, сочащееся из каждого окна высокомерие и аромат умопомрачительных духов… Он остановился у особняка, неотличимого от остальных. Тут она и жила — Та Женщина, которая однажды взволновала его. Как ее звали? Не важно — в мыслях он никогда не обращался к ней по имени. Кажется, она любила его — этого он никогда не забудет… Что сказала бы Та Женщина, увидев его чудо-шапочку? Что на этот раз детектив-консультант превзошел самого себя. Он беззаботно пожал плечами и двинулся дальше.

Район поскромнее: здесь коротают свою жизнь скучные обыватели и просто «хорошие парни». Не задерживаться: ненароком столкнешься с Джоном, покажешься на глаза — испугается до смерти. Начнутся расспросы. Пойдут разговоры. Чего доброго, слезы и шок… Последнее, чего он хочет — быть ночным кошмаром, фантомной болью для Джона. Неуместно. Исключено.

А это — улица, дом, в котором он прожил с Джоном много лет. Там, внутри сейчас все другое. Новая обстановка и люди — призраки, которых можно изгнать. Попробовать ли? «Я в городе за покупками. Как всегда, до вечернего поезда. И домой», — напомнил он себе. И все же он прошелся туда и сюда под окнами. Постоял, стараясь не вспоминать, _как было раньше_ , отгоняя фантазию — там, за шторами, до сих пор живет он сам. Живет и Джон, и домовладелица, доносятся их прежние голоса — и все это можно увидеть, услышать, вдохнуть… Захотелось курить — но место было «неположенным». «Чертова столица!» Он заметил табличку у двери: «С такого-то года по такой-то здесь снимал квартиру такой-то». (Лучше бы написали: «Годы правления разума».) Не курить — так показать средний палец табличке, проговорить вслух кому-то: «Пошли на хрен! Вы все! Мне теперь намного лучше в моем графстве, чем было тут в последние дни». Как-то раз ему было плохо — невыразимо плохо. К тому времени хозяйка квартиры уже умерла — погибла под колесами двухэтажного автобуса. Нелепая кончина — и жуткая трагедия: они с Джоном не находили себе места! Но сам Джон испарился отсюда еще раньше: точнее, женился и съехал, потом развелся, вернулся, женился снова и съехал уже навсегда. В некотором роде тоже трагедия — хотя и не для Джона. Он всегда помогал в делах — за исключением тех последних дней…

Но когда-то здесь было хорошо… «Ведь было?» — спросил он себя. В ответ зарокотал желудок — напомнил о тошнотворном завтраке в поезде. С тех пор во рту не было ни крошки.

Действовать! Он свернул за угол, прошел два квартала и переступил порог своего любимого — своего _бывшего_ любимого — итальянского ресторана.

***

Воспоминание мелькнуло и скрылось. Экспедиция завершена — скоро домой. Он стоял на берегу океана, у подошвы меловых гигантов, всматриваясь в молочную мглу — вдруг кто-то пошлет сигнал бедствия оттуда, с той стороны? Но не видно ни парусника, ни горизонта. Нет даже мощного луча, который обычно прорезал водную завесу — вид на маяк, возведенный еще римлянами, был закрыт скалами. Продрогший, он вытащил сигареты и попытался закурить — тщетно: ветер и ливень гасили огонь.

Штормило все больше — океан будто сорвался с цепи и хотел вскарабкаться к поселению. Быстро убираться с берега! Он поднял голову, решительно надел перчатки. Его ждал новый вызов: тут не было лестницы, зато высота белой стены — всего в три человеческих роста. Наверху, как он выяснил несколькими днями ранее, — длинный, глубокий овраг. Оттуда стекала вода, размывая почву, — за много лет образовалось что-то вроде ущелья, в котором не провернуться. Земля расступилась, чтобы снять с себя груз — а вместе с тем все, что оскверняло ее до сезона дождей.

Он без колебаний втиснулся в просвет, вбил носок ботинка в рыхлую породу — миллионы лет назад мириады рыб, членистоногих, ракушек и других невинных морских созданий положили здесь свои останки, окаменели, превратились в горы и известняк. Он стал подниматься: на четвереньках, соскальзывая, скатываясь, падая, захлебываясь в мутном потоке. Зажатый в расщелине, он с упрямым рычанием упирался ногами, коленями, локтями — продирался навстречу водопаду. Тот обрушивался ему на голову и на плечи, хлестал по лицу, не уступая дороги. Никто не мог бы преодолеть эту силу — но он делал рывок за рывком, раз за разом вгоняя ботинок в размокшую почву: вверх, вверх и снова вверх. Еще и еще раз. И еще.

Он победно закричал, дернулся всем телом вперед, вцепился за корни трав, росших на краю обрыва, — и выкарабкался наружу. Стал, весь грязный, покрытый светлыми пятнами, и отдышался. Окинул взглядом пространство и возвестил громогласно: «Э-ге-гей!» Затем пошел прочь от бездны, скал, потока камней и мела. Пока будет добираться до поселения, его одежда станет чистой — дождь смоет все. В стороне и в отдалении качались корабельные сосны. Он двинулся туда, огибая овраг.

Вот и лес. Тут не шумела вода — лишь кроны деревьев тревожились где-то на высоте, от которой кружилась голова. Им, наверное, было видно, как свирепствует океан, упустивший свою добычу… Ломались и оседали мелкие ветки. Земля, завоеванная деревьями, была огромной, необозримой — можно войти сюда и не вернуться; казалось, даже если взберешься на одну из сосен, предела этого королевства смолы и иголок все равно не найдешь. Он пока недостаточно изучил лес, но уверено ступал по пружинящему настилу, придерживаясь стороны, в которой находилось поселение. Почва проседала безропотно, смягченная опавшей хвоей, лапником, щепками, песком и травой, которая была еще молодой, когда он впервые навестил это тихое место. Он гладил старые сосны — каждой по сотне лет. Из них делали шлюпки и фрегаты, чтобы выходить в море — ловить рыбу и спасать тех, кто потерпел крушение, открывать новые земли и покорять народы, грабить и убивать. Соснам нет дела до людских страстей — спят под ветрами, убаюканные покоем, и во сне оплакивают своих сестер. Они нашли это место и поселились здесь, оставили свое семя, пустили корни и проросли — как и он... Землистая кора, грубая, разбухшая от многодневных дождей, пахла неизбывной печалью… Он слишком устал — понял это только теперь. Захотелось лечь тут, под шелестящими деревьями и полузабытым дождем, почти в темноте и безмолвии — как в океанской впадине. Глядеть, как неразличимая буря движется над головой.

Плохая идея. Включил фонарик, собрался с духом, ускорил шаг и через полчаса вышел на свет — опять в поля. Это изрядный крюк: тропинки, ведущей к поселению, тут не было — только древнеримские валы, которые теперь обносились и выглядели незатейливыми холмами — их примяло время. Он еще час хлюпал ботинками по лужам-озерам, чертыхался и думал, что его предприятие — чрезвычайно ребяческое и глупое. Он мог погибнуть там, у большой воды. В конце концов, он близок к тому, чтобы подхватить простуду… Воочию увидел лицо Джона — лучшего друга, соседа и доктора: не столько рассерженное, сколько грустное. Усмехнулся: «Я почти дома. Все славно, Джон».

Показалась каменная дорога — часть мостовой, выложенной две тысячи лет назад, — она и служила центральной улицей. На околице когда-то были ворота — через них сюда въезжали воины и купцы, пираты и монахи, нищие и триумфаторы. Сейчас от творения римлян сохранилась лишь табличка: «Здесь были ворота, построенные тогда-то».

Он направился в самое сердце поселения — в паб. Это гораздо лучше, чем его дом на другом конце. Людей не встретил — только умалишенный покажется на дворе в такое ненастье. Прошагал мимо домов-крепостей, где так уютно пережидать непогоду. Где-то уже горит свет, хотя еще день. У окон, в палисадниках весной и летом распускаются цветы и колышется зелень; перелетные птицы, едва завидев этот рай, не берут курс в глубь острова — остаются и вьют себе гнезда. Сегодня люди держат осаду и, похоже, умирают от тоски в своих норах — однако это место создано для радости. Только бы дождаться тепла! Он точно знает, что сослан сюда не в наказание. Напротив… А письма… «Я и так принес слишком много жертв для друзей».

Белый свет скучен, туп и жесток, думал он в те последние дни в столице. Для кого-то из местных жителей мир таков и в этот миг. Но точно не для тех, кто собирается в пабе. Отдохнуть, просохнуть, поесть, поговорить и послушать, пока есть пара часов до темноты — что может быть приятнее в его положении? Почувствовать жизнь: жар, запах пива, мяса и дыма, человеческую речь, смех и, если повезет, музыку с танцами, улюлюканьем и топотом… Он приблизился к безымянному строению с увесистой дубовой дверью, потемневшей от времени, обремененной коваными петлями. Не церемонясь, толкнул ее носком ботинка…

— А ему бы я дала! Привет, херувимчик! — Взрыв хохота, мужского и женского. — Все шлёндраешься по полям? Ливмя льет — да ты грёбнулся!

— Пустишь одинокого скитальца? — спросил он с притворным смирением.

— И впущу, и подол для тебя задеру, сладкий! Будешь, как у бога за пазухой! — Навстречу, подобно флагманскому кораблю с подбитой палубой, плыла, перекатываясь, кривобокая, толстощекая хозяйка паба — неряха, стряпуха-гений, леди настолько неопределенного возраста, что могла сойти любому из своих гостей и за мать, за бабушку, и за дочь. Она посмотрела ему в лицо и встревожилась: — Аж синюшный весь, как цыпля! Ну-ка, прытко с себя все мокрое снял — и к камину!

— Не торопи события, милая.

— Все слышали? «Милая»! Это я!

— Не разглашай наш секрет, — возразил он.

Люди одобрительно загудели.

— Ишь ты, стеснительный! — Снова взрыв смеха. Непристойный флирт с кривобокой был одной из обязательных примет этого места. Вряд ли Та Женщина могла оценить этот факт…

— У меня зуб на зуб не попадает, — признался он, ловко увернувшись от настойчивых объятий.

— Плесну тебе чего позабористей — потом ублажишь одинокую бабу. Силенок хватит? — спросила она и сама себе ответила: — А то! Ты только с виду хилый, а пощупать — так жилистый. И в штанах небось кремень! Покажешь мне своего дружка?

— Проказница... Кофе, пожалуйста. И булочки. Сяду у окна.

— И всегда так! У окна да у окна! Нет бы за общий стол! Брезгуешь? Чай не зачумленные! Вот вреднючий!

Он снял куртку и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, передал хозяйке:

— Просуши для меня. Промокли.

— Ох, выпороть бы тебя, шельмец!

Та Женщина оценила бы.

— Только после кофе, любовь моя!

— А чтоб меня! В краску вогнал, бесстыдник!

Кривобокая, пыхтя от счастья, бросила пачку на каминную полку — сооружение, вылепленное давным-давно каким-то отчаянным пьянчугой, было грубым, топорным, закопченным до черноты. Чистилось раз в столетие и поэтому испускало незлобный чад. Сегодня музыка не играла — радио поломалось, но треск и хлопки сосновых поленьев в огне задавали ритм.

Он сел на любимое место и отодвинул штору — батистовую, нестиранную, в легкомысленный синий цветочек. Посмотрел на бесприютный мир снаружи. Дождь, очевидно, не способен угомониться — так узник, отбывший одиночное заточение, взахлеб рассказывает все, о чем раньше молчал.

Тут хорошо. Черт дернул его понестись к океану...

Кривобокая, с кофе и булочками, наклонилась над ним, тряся необмерными грудями и полуседыми растрепанными космами. Обратилась к нему вполголоса:

— Чуешь, ты как сам? Худо? Авось умаялся?

Он погладил ее по плечу:

— Если бы ты знала, где я был!

Хозяйка сменила милость на гнев и что есть мочи ударила его промасленным полотенцем по колену.

— Сил моих нет! Обстрекалась с тобой! Страху натерпелась — хоть жопой ешь! Ты мне вот тут уже — поперек серёдыша! Все люди как люди, а он…

— И то правда! — раздалось со всех сторон. Посетители паба кивали и поднимали стаканы за его здоровье.

Здесь о нем говорили: _чудной, но славный_. К нему относились с особой сердечностью и уважали. Настороженность туземцев — в самом начале — длилась недолго: они быстро влюбились в него и не скрывали своих чувств. Все были довольны друг другом. «Такое со мной впервые. Останусь здесь навсегда», — решилось тогда. Он не оставался в долгу: тоже по-своему приник к этим гостеприимным людям — охотно болтал с соседями и знакомыми, узнавал последние новости или чем-то помогал. Джон был бы удивлен…

Он надкусил горячую, только что испеченную булочку с яблочным повидлом — овеществленное прекраснодушие, — обжигаясь, целиком проглатывал куски — пышные, как тело хозяйки сомнительного, но задорного заведения. Та насупилась в ожидании его вердикта. Он возвел глаза к потолку и проворковал:

— Божественно! Знай: ты лучшая женщина земле!

Кривобокая растаяла и подмигнула в ответ:

— С тебя должок, херувимчик! Ночью!

Хохот, скабрезности, слаженный угар веселья…

И кофе. Никогда он не пил такого кофе в столице — ни на съемной квартире, ни где-то еще. Напиток был тягучим, густым и черным, как смола, и пах янтарем.

Он смаковал кофе, размышляя, не попросить ли прямо сейчас еще порцию булочек, и неотрывно смотрел на столешницу — на старые царапины, пятна воска и жира. Они стали двигаться… Веки слипались… Он откинулся на высокую спинку деревянного стула, забросил ноги на лавку напротив… Мужской крик заставил его вздрогнуть всем телом — он чуть не свалился на пол.

— Нехристи! Паразиты! Заразы! — кривобокая орала на четверку игроков в кости — те что-то не поделили между собой и громко выясняли отношения. — Гогочут и гогочут! А ну не бузить! Дайте человеку соснуть! — Деревенская матрона в упоении орудовала скрученным полотенцем — била крепких мужчин по головам, по плечам, направо и налево, а они и не препирались, только норовили ущипнуть ее за задницу, колыхавшуюся, как образцовый пудинг. Загляденье!

Это были ее самые преданные клиенты, которые добрались сегодня до паба и протирали тут штаны, пересиживая непогоду: три здоровенных рыбака и их предводитель — из местных. Когда-то в бурю их лодка перевернулся в море; до берега они добрались вплавь. Высадились за несколько миль от поселения, на дальних пляжах, шли, не зная дороги, и надолго пристали сюда. Заправлял честным собранием смотритель маяка, еще молодой детина, в прошлом матрос — широкоплечий, с обветренной кожей и вечной трубкой в зубах. Рядом со столом примостились его костыли. Было известно: «Ногу оторвало при швартовке». Смотритель произносил эту фразу, что бы она ни значила, при первой же встрече с любым незнакомцем, сопровождая сообщение блистательной улыбкой, словно трагическое событие было самым важным в его жизни. Он сутками торчал в пабе, а на маяк наведывался лишь время от времени — там заправляли его старый помощник и юный сын.

Всего в пабе было с дюжину людей: кроме рыбаков и нерадивого смотрителя, еще мрачный путешественник-очкарик, который сторонился всех и уткнулся носом в карту; девушка с кошкой; супружеская пара, неприкрытые алкоголики — приходили сюда ежедневно на пару часов. Сидели, не проронив ни звука, свесив головы над бокалами, выпивали положенное и удалялись, пошатываясь, держась под руки. В поселении судачили: они переехали в эти края, когда потеряли ребенка — но при каких обстоятельствах, никто доподлинно так и не узнал. Им сочувствовали, но не навязывались с расспросами — а они никогда не делились, негромко спиваясь в углу. На противоположных концах комнаты горделиво возвышались две сестры — близнецы, обе разменявшие пятый десяток. В молодости они были влюблены в одного мужчину. Черт разберет, как и почему он выбрал ту, а не другую, но состоялась свадьба. Впоследствии новоиспеченный супруг, случалось, путал свою жену со свояченицей и часто навещал последнюю, чтобы приятно скоротать вечерок. Был слух, что какую-то из сестер — но какую? — видели уходящей прочь от побережья незадолго до того как легкомысленный муж и любовник неудачно упал с меловой скалы и сломал себе хребет. Теперь сестры вдовствовали, каждая на собственный лад. Жили одиноко годами, после похорон не обменялись ни словом — и тем не менее упорно являлись в паб, садились на расстоянии, напротив и метали друг в друга взгляды горгон. Вероятно, они находили в этом странное утешение; помирить их не представлялось возможности — никто, впрочем, и не хотел.

Игроки снова что-то бурно обсуждали — кривобокая зашикала на них.

— О, вы мне совсем не мешаете! — Он одарил присутствующих искренней улыбкой — они ответили ему тем же.

Славно!

Все здесь ощущалось не так, как в итальянском ресторане — вчера.

***

В тот вечер в столичном заведении было не протолкнуться. Его владелец — пожилой, лощеный и грузный — бросился навстречу с раскрытыми объятиями и возгласами вселенской радости, распугивая завсегдатаев.

— О-о-о! Пресвятая Дева, чтоб я был проклят! Кого я вижу! Амико мио! Прекрасный друг мой, столько лет, сколько зим!

Они крепко обнялись. Итальянец уткнулся лбом в плечо «прекрасного друга», хлопал его по спине и, кажется, всхлипывал.

— Полно тебе! Всего-то два месяца.

— А раньше заходил каждый день! Сто раз на день! — горячо возразил ресторатор, утираясь.

— Ты бессовестно преувеличиваешь!

— Как же я рад тебя видеть… Как же я рад… — все повторял итальянец. — Пропал куда-то. Я думал, всё — остался я один, — он отодвинулся и вгляделся в лицо своего обожаемого посетителя. — Изменился. Помолодел. Ну, садись-садись. У окна. Твое место… И прости за слезы. Я стал сентиментальным — старею… Это не для тебя.

— Не совсем так.

— Спасибо! Порадовал! Что будешь заказывать? — торжественно спросил ресторатор, но тут же приложил палец к губам. — О, молчи! Я буду удивлять тебя — накормлю под первый номер! Эх… — И темпераментный человек удалился, приговаривая: — Такая неожиданность! Порадовал старика!

Вряд ли их можно было назвать друзьями — но если кто-то обожает тебя так сильно, разве об этом забудешь?.. Раньше, изредка навещая город, он избегал итальянца. Так почему он пришел сюда этим вечером? Возможно, он просто обрел покой — там, в глуши? Он перестал докапываться до причин — какая разница, что привело его, Провидение или случайность?

Парочки за столиками. Свечи и цветы, скатерти и бокалы. Здесь все было по-прежнему — и с чего бы случиться переменам? Прошло не так много времени с тех последних дней в столице, когда он потерял разум и страстно гнался — за чем?.. Он уже и не вспомнит.

Ожидая итальянца, он мял салфетку, сталкивался с кем-то глазами, улыбался, как принято в поселении, — но люди отводили взгляд. Бледные, анемичные, они перешептывались сдержанно и настороженно, с оттенком пренебрежения и страха — и искоса посматривали на его шапочку, которую он так и не снял. Весь день та же история: будто он может наследить или, чего доброго, разнести проказу. Кто-то захохотал — из-за него? — и прервал смех с опаской. Вот жители города, который мнит себя главным в этом мире. Которому он так долго служил… Он отвернулся от всех. Видимо, здесь он всегда будет считаться психом — их взгляд скользит по поверхности, не замечая сути: они видят лишь отражение в оконном стекле. Это не исправить. Необходимо уехать к океану, чтобы люди узнали тебя, а ты — людей.

Обстановка, несмотря на подобие уюта и небрежную столичную роскошь, наводила уныние. И снова невозможно курить. Почему это заведение, каких сотни в столице, когда-то так нравилось ему? Потому что он приходил сюда не один. Итальянец ставил свечу на их с Джоном столик, и все окружающие думали: это — любовники. Людям свойственно ошибаться… А затем Джон нашел себе _настоящую пару_ и не являлся в ресторан. В тот последний раз, два месяца назад, перед самым отъездом в графство...

 

...все тогда возненавидели его, загнали в угол — так он считал, и более того — _чувствовал_. Чувства взломали его мозг, уничтожили сверхнадежную, отлаженную систему. Его расследование — великое и ужасное, которое чуть не разрушило его жизнь, — только что завершилось триумфом. Если бы в тот момент у него было новое дело! Но он отказывался от дел — события тех последних дней измучили, истощили его. Получая удар за ударом, он ослаб. Не мог с этим справиться, и старые методы не работали — он барахтался без сил и надежды в водовороте, который утягивал на дно. Гнев, отчаяние, тоска, обида — и одиночество, которое теперь ощущалось так явно. Он не был способен отдавать отчет в своих действиях. Смертельно устал. Сначала его загнали в угол, затем превозносили как спасителя — но что с того? И главное — некому предъявить обвинения: его квартирная хозяйка, единственное близкое существо, покинула этот мир. А Джон… в те последние дни Джон готовился стать отцом.

Он никогда не мог предугадать, что для него написана такая роль — хранителя теней в своем доме. Он пристрастился к людям, был отравлен связью с ними, и это пугало, заставляло биться головой о стену, страдать. Нельзя уходить так, приучать к себе, как дилер к наркотику — а после внезапно умирать или жениться до потери рассудка, _потому что так надо_. В те дни Джон предлагал ему семипроцентный раствор былой дружбы — слишком мало, чтобы залечить раны, которые сам же и нанес.

Его потянуло на улицу — _хоть к каким-нибудь людям_ … Он накинул пальто и пошел прочь из квартиры — в ресторан. Сидел возле окна и думал о доме у моря.

— Ох… — только и сказал испуганный итальянец, увидев его. — А Джон не с тобой? В эти дни он должен был, он обязан… — и осекся. Потом притащил свечу и опустился на стул рядом со словами: — Святые небеса… Свеча — чтобы поговорить с тобой кое о чем. Так более романтично. Наверное... Хотя — что такое романтика? Фальшивка, мой прекрасный друг, уж я-то знаю — сам торгую этой чертовщиной! Скажу тебе — и не отпирайся. Прости наглость старика… Сейчас я солидная личность, а еще раньше, ты помнишь, я был взломщиком. А того раньше, на родине, — обычной шпаной. Это называют жизненным опытом. Ты можешь быть седым и толстым, не ждать ни радостей, ни неприятностей. Ты все уже повидал и умеешь прикрыть тылы. Но есть одна вещь, каро мио, — встреча с ней опасней всего на свете. Мой дорогой, как бы ты ни старался, каким бы стойким ты ни был и что бы ни делал, от нее нет защиты. Это жестокая, беспощадная тварь, вечно голодная, как акула: не получив своего, она разрывает душу на части и полосует тело. Кромсает, выворачивает потроха, пока ты не испустишь дух.

— О чем ты?

— О любви, мой прекрасный друг. О несчастной любви.

— Чушь.

— Но есть великая сила, — продолжал ресторатор, — способная дать бой любви и прекратить все.

— Разум? Воля?

— Нет. Это…

Разум и воля — все, что он мог противопоставить любви, а значит, далее не слушал — точнее, напрочь отключился и не слышал. Но после этого разговора он переехал к океану — грандиозное переселение, которое так глубоко потрясло и Джона, и друга-инспектора, и старшего брата, и даже газетчиков, которые неделями ранее затравили своего кумира чуть не до гибели…

 

— Вспоминаешь последний вечер здесь? — энергичный итальянец явился с аперитивом. — Я такое тебе готовлю, м-м-м — делицьозо! Пальчики оближешь!

— Спасибо.

— Вспоминай, вспоминай. Брр! Жутко. Ты тогда сидел тут, как ненормальный, в том своем роковом, прости Господи, пальто, белый как мел. Вроде собирался заорать: «Я больше так не могу!», а потом упасть в обморок или разнести все вдребезги. Сохрани и помилуй!

— Но я не заорал. И не разнес.

— А я подумал: «У парня плохи дела»… и растерялся.

— Ты _славно_ меня поддержал. Но все в порядке. _Уже_ все в порядке.

— Бене. Хорошо. Извини. — Ресторатор снова поспешил на кухню.

«Хотя бы быстрее. Хотя бы обычный сэндвич! Есть хочется. И спать». Он, утомленный после раннего пробуждения и долгой дневной прогулки, машинально провел пальцами по трещинам на стекле — окно было разбито и кое-как заклеено скотчем. Потом он впал в ступор.

Очнуться заставил итальянец. Он вернулся — без свечи, но с хлебом и блюдом, на котором возвышалась горка отборного мяса с тушеными овощами.

— Рецепт с моей родины. Но тебе все равно.

— Отчего же…

— Побуду с тобой по старой памяти. Знаешь, я часто сижу тут: пытаюсь понять… Как тебе угощение?

— М-м-м, очень! Невероятно! — сказал он, чтобы осчастливить кулинара, однако вкуса не ощущал.

— Ты ешь, пей! Худой какой!

— А мой брат чудовищно растолстел в последнее время. Ест, остановиться не может. Он никогда не был полным, никогда не ел много — просто был взрослее. Но в детстве я вообразил, что он обжора. Я называл его так перед другими людьми — влетал в его класс и вопил детскую дразнилку. Глупо… Мы с братом никогда не ладили. Кроме, пожалуй… — он оборвал сам себя.

Зачем он это рассказал? У него больше не было секретов от людей.

— Да?.. А я, знаешь, не ем и не пью. Колдую деликатесы для этих вот, — ресторатор небрежно указал на своих посетителей, — а сам — не могу! Гастрит, изжога. Варю себе кашки — диета… Я никогда таким не был… И ревматизм. У меня — и ревматизм! Откуда он взялся? Может, на погоду? Мучаюсь, почти не сплю, — он зашептал: — Не поверишь, друг: пла́чу! Все тело болит! Все тело! Может, мне надо снова взламывать дома и машины, как считаешь?.. Смешно?

— Нет.

— Ох, грехи-грехи… И еще эти крысы!

— Что? — Замутило. Нервно сглотнул.

— Крысы завелись. Грызуны... Да ты ешь, ешь!.. Снуют по ночам, цокают лапами. Пугают меня. Ничем их не вывести. Из-за них меня грозятся закрыть! И куда я денусь?

— Трудно тебе? — Он отложил приборы.

— А! Теперь, когда ты уехал, мой друг, здесь тоска смертная!

— Отправляйся на родину. — В его голосе было неподдельное сочувствие. — Поселись в доме у моря, как я. Природа, воздух... Сам себе хозяин. Обрети покой.

Никто больше не владеет им — кроме, возможно, Джона. Нет погонь, нет преступлений — кроме, возможно, мыслей о Джоне. Да и Джона тоже нет — вернее, он, идеальный, существует в фантазиях, — если разобраться, лучший вариант. Он привыкал к этому постепенно, болезненно, но сейчас его все устраивало: думать о Джоне по утрам и избавляться от него, если получится, на весь день. Сохранять иллюзию свободы.

— И на кого бросить ресторан? Не на кого! Застрял тут. — Ресторатор озадаченно потер подбородок. — Все это… столько труда… — он обвел руками зал. — Скажи, кому оно нужно? Люди быстро забудут… Ничего не поделаешь: мое место — тут.

— Хм. Мне нужно идти. Собственно, я приехал за покупками. Скоро поезд, и у меня еще много хлопот. Спасибо. Все было… вкусно.

— Эй, да ты погоди! Поговори еще со мной! Кто знает, когда ты появишься в следующий раз!.. Ты скажи, как там Джон? Тебе что-то известно? Как он все это пережил?

— А ты не меняешься… Что я могу знать? Как-то пережил. Джон — это Джон.

— Слышал, он теперь один. И у него ребенок…

— Я тоже слышал.

— И Джон не пытался связаться с тобой? Неужели — ни разу?

— А как? Он не имеет представления, где я.

— М-да… Время, а! Что с нами делает время! Расставания. Потери. Немощь…

— Что тут случилось? — Он легко постучал по оконному стеклу, чтобы поменять тему разговора.

— Разбили! Негодяи! — всплеснул руками итальянец.

— Твоя версия?

— Откуда у меня версия? Я — не ты. Вызвал полицию. Нет результата.

— Еще бы, — не без издевки заметил он.

Ресторатор просиял, озаренный гениальной идеей:

— Поможешь, а?

— Чем? Я больше не занимаюсь сыском.

— Ты — детектив.

— Я был им когда-то. Теперь я — никто. Мой разум спит.

— Ни за что не поверю! — отмахнулся итальянец. — Друг! Найди их! В память о старых временах! — он наклонился вперед, плаксиво оттопырил губу и потянул себя за ворот рубашки, желая сорвать ее. — Ты не понимаешь?! Ты _должен_ их найти! _Именно ты!_ Мне сделали больно! Обидели! Кому потребовалось обижать меня? За что?.. Очень больно! Так больно! — Он захныкал на чужом языке и стал растирать свою грудь. Его завсегдатаи разом с осуждением обернули головы. — На что уставились?! Всегда недовольны! Пялятся! К черту вас всех! Баста!

— Успокойся.

— Ты один можешь все исправить!

— Что именно?

— _Несправедливость мира_ , мой прекрасный друг!

— Не думаю… — Думать и правда не желалось. Но итальянец _умолял_. — Хорошо, скажи, что ты помнишь?

— Ми диспьяче! Жаль — ничего! Краем глаза заметил белый фургон. Зазвенело. Очнулся — лежу весь в крови и в стекле. И никого рядом. Мне сильно досталось.

— Что видеокамеры?

— А что видеокамеры?.. Трое в масках. Разбили окно и уехали. Что за ерунда?! Кому я мешал? Конкурентам? Но так не решают вопросы даже на моей родине! И давно!

На улице зажигались фонари... Ему стало стыдно: в новом доме он часто вспоминал о Джоне, но совсем забыл о прочих друзьях. Вывод пришел без труда: надо помочь, это правда. От привычки помогать — не избавишься. Значит, так тому и быть.

— Да. Помогу. Сделаю. Сегодня же вечером. _Подумаю._

— О, милле грацие! Спасибо тебе, мой прекрасный друг! От души! Порадовал старика! Так порадовал! Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Это просто и… славно — снова вернуться к работе. Он напишет две инструкции — и всё. Он осознаёт, на что идет.

Он — осознаёт? Разве?..

Первый порыв неразумной души — всегда ошибка.

— Великий человек! — восклицал итальянец на все заведение. — Великое сердце!

Посетители один за другим начали покидать ресторан.

— Нет. Нет! Отказываюсь! Не проси!

— Но ты обещал… только что… — ликование застряло в глотке у ресторатора.

— Я забираю свое обещание! Помилуй, ты хотя бы понимаешь, чего требуешь? — зашипел он в ярости. — Снова принести себя в жертву? Ты знаешь — есть _условие_. Непреодолимое препятствие! Достаточно, прекрати вопить! Я не пошел бы на это даже ради лучших друзей! А ты — кто?!

Ошарашенный итальянец захлопал глазами.

— Вопрос в том, кто — ты, мой прекрасный друг.

Ресторатор медленно встал, вышел, к неодобрению и ужасу своих оставшихся клиентов, на центр зала, поднял руки к небу и продекламировал то стихотворение. Он был похож на античного актера, читавшего приговор Провидения в свете факелов. Слова обрушивались на людей неумолимой истиной. Почему, зачем и откуда он их взял?.. Было ясно лишь: уноси отсюда ноги, приятель, — что и было выполнено. Его провожали возобновившиеся всхлипы итальянца и его «Ты обещал!».

Он выбежал на воздух. Подышал, взял себя в руки, поторопился с покупками, нанял кэб. Нагруженный пакетами и сумками, явился на вокзал, сел в вагон… и лишь в тот момент понял, что все эти вещи ему не нужны. Черт дернул его приехать в город и дать обещание! Да, ему жаль итальянца — но не себя. Насчет себя — почти все равно. Сам виноват, что ошибся. ( _Так получилось.)_ Но — Джон, инспектор? Как поступить с ними? Может быть… Бред!.. Он был смущен — знал, что значит «правильно». Что в свою очередь значило: крупные неприятности. Катастрофа.

В поезде он опять беспробудно спал. И только добираясь от станции к дому, еле находя дорогу сквозь темноту, он ощутил эйфорию: да будут письма! Есть что-то более важное, чем любимый дом, пространства, наполненные воздухом, и покой в душе. Он был зол, когда приехал в это графство. Воображал, его лишили воздуха — его жизни, его квартиры, его города. Он выбрал место вслепую — помог старший брат. Купил покинутый, уставленный книжными полками дом, прежний хозяин которого то ли умер, то ли уехал — исчез… Вернуться к профессии, снова стать детективом. Исправить несправедливость мира — он и не подозревал, что это может быть так ценно _теперь_.

Просьба ресторатора не составила труда. Он проанализировал факты, вяло восторгаясь чудесами дедукции, — та по-прежнему работала, хотя скрипела, как несмазанное седло. «Точно как старый велосипед нашего почтальона». Взял ручку и чистые листы. Написал два одинаковых послания — было приятно выводить буквы, выкладывать цифры, данные, приметы, чертить маршруты и схемы, облекать мысли в слова. Указал адреса и адресатов, помешкал и добавил большими печатными буквами: ОЗАРЕНИЕ. Вскрикнул от облегчения… и снова засомневался. Отмахнулся от темных мыслей, легко нашел на полке томик известного поэта — его биографию и стихотворение, которое читал итальянец. Одна строка — и возникла идея о завтрашней экспедиции на побережье. О том, что может быть _целью_. После пошел спать. Его совесть была чиста. Но утром он все же решил: письма не отправлять. Ему слишком нравилось жить здесь: неспешно завтракать и гулять по полям, танцевать в пабе и читать у камина. Ему нравилось _созерцать_. Нравилось, что ничего не менялось, а мысли вымывались, выветривались из головы. Ему нравилось — _просто быть_.

***

— Двойной портер!

— О! Вот это по-нашему, херувимчик! — взвизгнула кривобокая. — А ну брысь отседова, страхолюдина! — это уже кошке — серо-полосатой и лишайной.

Хозяйка паба, сверкая как шиллинг, принесла пинту вязкого, терпкого темно-коричневого пива. Он сделал несколько глубоких глотков, чувствуя, как телу, и до того теплому, сонному и расслабленному, становится томительно и хорошо. Вытер рот и зевнул. Пригубил еще, растягивая удовольствие. Закрыл глаза и стал слушать голоса, не вникая в их смысл. Все посетители паба, как и он, были согреты снаружи и изнутри. Кривобокая, также на подпитии, плюхнулась в кресло-качалку у камина и затянула, в противовес всеобщему веселью, пронзительно-бесконечную песню о двоих ангелах, которые покинули грешную землю, — нечто подобное могло родиться только в этих хмурых краях. Присутствующие покрутили пальцем у виска, но присмирели.

Что-то прыгнуло ему на колени и впилось когтями в кожу через грубую ткань брюк. Он вздрогнул, распахнул глаза: кошка. Положил ладонь ей на круглую голову, погладил по свалявшейся шерсти, почесал за оборванным ухом.

— Простите, пожалуйста! Я ее заберу.

К нему плавно приближалась владелица зверя — девушка, как он не раз отмечал, совершенно заурядная… кроме того что она выгуливала свою питомицу на поводке: кошка шла, как собака, впереди хозяйки. Так они показывались в пабе — он натыкался на эту парочку едва ли не ежедневно. _Чудны́е, но славные…_ Эта Девушка: неуверенная походка, мешковатая одежда, блеклые русые волосы прилизаны, собраны в тугой и жидкий пучок. Скована, устрашена чем-то навеки и насмерть. Лицо и фигура стираются из памяти, стоит лишь отвернуться. Но был еще взгляд: напряженный, неотрывный, взыскательный. От людей и вещей она требовала: доверить самую суть. Смотрела, почти не моргая, и ей, против воли, хотелось поведать истину о себе. «Великолепная партия!» — сказал бы Джон.

— О, нисколько! Не тревожьтесь! — с подчеркнутой вежливостью отозвался он. Улыбнулся, заглядевшись на ее черные глаза, — ему улыбнулись в ответ.

— Будьте осторожны, мистер, — она больно кусается ни с того ни с сего.

— Да? — легкомысленно вопросил он. — Не похоже. Как ее зовут?

— Не знаю. Она приблуда.

Кошка по-свойски свернулась, замурлыкала басом, перебирая лапами, все так же вгоняя когти ему в бедро. Терпел: девушка пробуждала в нем любопытство. Она несмело топталась у стола, краснела и молчала, уставившись в пол, не понимая, двинуться ли обратно, на прежнее место. Он убрал ноги с лавки:

— Садитесь! Хотите пива? — И прежде чем собеседница успела ответить, поднял руку и выкрикнул: — Эй! — Кривобокая принесла еще кружку, выматерилась и удалилась, ревнуя уже по-настоящему — в пабе внимание _херувимчика_ принадлежало только ей. — У этого портера, — обратился он к кошачьей хозяйке, — вкус жженой карамели.

Черноглазая смущенно взяла бокал. Попробовала и согласилась:

— Да.

Пауза...

— Выпейте же со мной! Я праздную!

— Что именно, мистер?

— Сегодня хороший день! — Он решил быть учтивым: — Предложить ей булочку? — Смахнул крошки с тарелки в ладонь и поднес к морде шарообразного создания на своих коленях. То пошевелило усами и чихнуло. От булочки отказалось. Он воскликнул с подчеркнутым огорчением: — О нет! Я ей не нравлюсь! Мое сердце разбито!

— _Вы очень ей нравитесь!_ — горячо возразила девушка и тут же смутилась. — Но у нее постоянно меняется настроение — она беременна.

В подтверждение этих слов кошка вцепилась зубами ему в ладонь.

— А! Черт! Похоже, она носит внутри дюжину крошечных дьяволят! Старая потаскуха!

Девушка расхохоталась над его возмутительной шуткой, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Мистер, не шевелитесь, и она вас отпустит.

Так и получилось. Больше, кажется, нечего обсуждать, но черноглазая спросила:

— Вы любите животных?

— Да! — с готовностью подтвердил он. — В детстве у меня была собака.

— Все мужчины так говорят... Ох, я не то имела в виду!

Теперь разговор уж точно иссяк.

— Еще пива? — добродушно предложил он.

Девушка пила портер маленькими глотками, будто боясь подавиться. Она часто дышала. Спина ее выпрямлялась все больше, пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались, а щеки покрывались багровыми пятнами.

Она влюблена. В него. Хоть он никогда не вел с ней бесед, а она не решалась подойти — она влюблена в него… Пригласить ее домой. Оставить на ночь. Получить удовольствие друг от друга. Испытать наконец, что такое телесная близость с кем-то живым и реальным. Ей не обязательно знать, что по утрам он...

— Хотите, покажу, что нашел? — Он потянулся за курткой, достал из кармана горсть мелкого янтаря и высыпал перед ней. — Смотрите! Правда красиво? Его называют слезами моря.

Черноглазая склонилась над столом, прикоснулась к твердым частицам сосновой смолы — и подняла на него влажные глаза, в которых было пугающее страдание. Лишь один человек мог так смотреть — Джон, когда штопал его раны… Стало не по себе.

— Вы были на берегу?

— Именно!

— О!

— Поверьте, мне не пришлось прыгать… почти. Там была лестница.

Мог размозжить себе голову, свернуть шею, утонуть в океане. (Но ничего не случилось. Разве не _славно_?)

Девушка как в прострации ласкала пальцами осколки янтаря.

— Мистер, вы поранили руки.

— А! Ерунда! — не без бравады воскликнул он, довольный своей проделкой. Снова всех напугал.

— Вы счастливы? — прозвучал беспричинный вопрос.

— Наверное. Да.

— Простите. Я о другом. Находка сделала вас счастливым?

— Меня осчастливил сам поиск! Но я не получил, что хотел. Увы!

— Что же это, мистер?

— _Особый_ янтарь: с инклюзом — пчелой, запечатанной внутри.

— Почему? — добивалась она. — Почему вы искали пчелу в янтаре?

— О, это целая история! Желаете узнать ее?

— _Очень_ хочу, — прошептала она со священным благоговением и впилась в него очами, словно допытываясь: «Кто ты? Лжец? Самозванец? Попробуй обмани меня!»

Поежился.

— У меня было приключение! — провозгласил он беспечно. — Вы не против, если я закурю? — Щелкнул пальцами — кривобокая ловко бросила ему просохшую пачку сигарет через зал. — Вчера я очутился в городе. Там встретил человека — крайне несчастного. Он попросил меня о помощи и прочитал стихотворение — не важно, зачем. Но среди всех строк в память врезалась лишь...

— Чье это стихотворение? — перебила его девушка с настойчивым интересом. Она выглядела оживленной и внимала каждому слову. Ее стеснительность испарилась.

Славно.

— Одного поэта из здешних краев, которого считают великим. Вы его знаете?

— Нет, — черноглазая повесила голову, устыдившись своей вопиющей невежественности.

Чертов соблазнитель! Грандиозная ошибка в тактике искушения!

— Ну, это ничего! Тот поэт давно умер! — запротестовал он. — Заходите ко мне в гости... _когда угодно_. От прежнего хозяина дома осталось много книг. Мы можем читать их вместе… Так вот, вчера я отыскал нужный том и выяснил: поэт жил в этом графстве, но гораздо севернее, чем мы, — построил усадьбу на склоне горы. Говорят, океан был виден даже оттуда. В его времена здесь держалась плохая погода — такая же, как сегодня: он называл свое обиталище Храмом Всех Ветров. Полагаете, это совпадение?

— Нет. И что же?

— И что же… — Он опять погладил кошку — она мирно храпела. — В стихотворении — надо отметить, чувствительном до невероятности — были такие слова: «Пчелы, которых здесь манят цветы…» Я решил: раз тут, как и сто, как и тысячу лет назад, были цветы и пчелы, сосны и смола, значит, я должен найти янтарь с инклюзом — тот, который помнит самого поэта! Подумайте! Какова вероятность такой находки? Разумеется, ничтожная! Но... если бы я его отыскал?!

— Почему это так важно для вас? — тихо спросила черноглазая. В ее чертах проступила мука непонимания.

Он сделал глубокую затяжку, выпустил дым к потолку, пожал плечами и сказал:

— Не знаю. В последнее время меня занимает какая-то бессмыслица. Прихоти…

Девушка что-то взвешивала в уме, а потом спросила, опасаясь своей бестактности:

— Вы ведь не из-за поэта пошли искать особый янтарь?

Он потушил сигарету и посмотрел в окно: смеркалось. В этих краях рано темнеет, да еще ливень…

— Ладно, расскажу. Я думал о том, что… Представьте пчелу, которую привлекла капля свежей, прозрачной, желтой смолы, так похожей на мед. Мед — то, к чему привыкла пчела, то, что она умеет делать. Ей кажется: угрозы нет. Она подлетает к смоле, беззаботно садится в густую массу и застревает. Ошибка. Поначалу невинное существо пытается выбраться: шевелит лапками, напрягает все свое крошечное тельце, еще не осознавая, что спасения нет — с этого момента оно обречено на вечность. Слой за слоем стекают новые капли смолы, заворачивая пчелу в саван. Отныне она похоронена в этой ловушке. Капсула с заключенным в ней пленником постепенно затвердевает и, унесенная ветрами, попадает в соленую воду. Матовый кусочек того, что раньше было соком сосны, вместе с невольником плещется в океане год за годом. Море охраняет свою добычу от разложения, полирует, не дает ей окислиться — но однажды по неведомой причине выбрасывает на берег, который она покинула так давно. Тут все изменилось — ее взгляд изменился: она смотрит на мир через окна своей темницы. Пчела, в отличие от своих давно умерших сестер, еще сохранила форму — но зачем? Чтобы однажды быть найденной: если ее обнаружит ученый, то вскроет каплю янтаря. Он сможет изучить анатомию пчелы до мельчайших подробностей. Окаменевший затворник, заложник случая неизменно хранит свой образ. Но что из этого? Что способен понять тот ученый? — спросил он со страстью. — Он видит только… — и осекся. — Я утомил вас?

— Нет… У вас красивый голос. Прошу, продолжайте, — тихо попросила девушка.

— Я хотел сказать… Я желал найти истину: подтверждение, что пчела, заключенная в янтаре, — лишь форма… но не суть. Суть исчезла сто лет назад с последним вздохом жертвы.

Черноглазая произнесла едва слышно, со скорбью:

— Вы говорите, как поэт.

— Я люблю точность, а поэзия сообщает о фактах, которые касаются нашей души. — Он одним махом сдвинул горку янтаря в сторону собеседницы. — Берите! В них мало ценности, и все же — это вам.

— Мне?

Глупый вопрос. Она в панике? В шоке?

— Вам! Берите же! Я должен идти. — Он снял со своих колен сонную кошку и мрачно прокричал в ей ухо: — Пока, прародительница чертенят!

— Она не глухая, — печально усмехнулась девушка.

Оскорбленная кошка мяукнула, зевнула, мотнула облезлым хвостом и царственно удалилась к камину.

Он надел куртку и сунул сигареты в карман.

— Что ж… Было приятно поболтать.

Девушка чуть не подскочила на лавке. Ее глаза лихорадочно заблестели, а лицо осветилось какой-то несравненной идеей.

— Мистер! Я найду его! Непременно! Однажды вы явитесь в паб, и я протяну вам янтарь с пчелой.

Оказывается, ей всего-то и хотелось — быть нужной.

— Не вздумайте! — ответил он серьезно и подумал: хорошо бы убрать лестницу. Скинуть в море. — Там слишком опасно, особенно в такое время года! Верная смерть. Если с вами что-то случится, это будет на моей совести, а она и так… Прошу, не спускайтесь одна на берег.

— Я рискну. Ради вас.

Что?.. Эта Девушка никогда не придет к нему в дом, чтобы читать или… Она не влюблена в него... Он нагнулся над ней, неподвижной, — и, поддавшись порыву, бережно поцеловал в нежную щеку. Прошептал потрясенно:

— Не надо. Обещайте. _Ради меня._

И отшатнулся — она все время сидела напротив света, но только теперь, вблизи, он заметил, что зрачки черноглазой не сужены.

Он вылетел из паба, как вчера из итальянского ресторана, ни с кем не попрощавшись, под возмущенные вопли кривобокой.

На улице задышал глубоко, часто, судорожно, стараясь прийти в себя. Опять закурил. Так, с тлеющей сигаретой в мокрых дрожащих пальцах, он шел по мостовой, под дождем, перепрыгивал через лужи и думал: «Слепая. Не видела ничего — ни янтаря, ни меня. Она наблюдательна — нет, умна. Гораздо умнее, чем я. Догадалась: “Мистер, вы поранили руки”… Но все равно — калека. — Он вспомнил людей из паба. — Все до единого — изгои. Почтальон всегда ездит с пустой сумкой: никто не пишет в это захолустье — им, отверженным. Таким, как она. Таким, как… наверное, я. — Он застыл столбом посреди улицы, не замечая, что стоит по щиколотки в потоке воды. — Пробыл среди них два месяца и так и не понял: все мы здесь — забыты. На веки веков. Все забывается. _Всё и все..._ Но что-то ведь — нет? Что не забыл бы я сам? Что, что, что?.. — Ответ пришел, как озарение: — “Я рискну. Ради вас”. Эта Девушка не влюблена — она _любит_ меня. Это я никогда не забуду. Вот почему меня потянуло вчера к итальянцу — мы зависим от тех, кто нас любит. Возвращаемся к ним неизменно…»

Он вскликнул, отбросил сигарету и помчался, то и дело поскальзываясь, по тропинке — в проулок, ведущий домой. Срочно отправить письма! Они все поменяют — сейчас, когда он уяснил их предназначение. Успеть, пока не наступит ночь!

…Почтальон каждый вечер проезжал мимо его двора — в сумерках, в одно и то же время. Его появление внушало необъяснимый страх: сначала глаз выхватывал точку размером со светлячка, — она моталась из стороны в сторону, как будто кто-то невысокого роста — ребенок? карлик? — в отчаянии или безумии размахивал фонариком в полутьме. Раздавалось бормотание, скрип и позвякивание, словно к старой телеге были привязаны жалобные похоронные колокольчики. Затем выплывал темный, сгорбленный силуэт человека в капюшоне и развевающихся одеждах. Он был похож на висельника, который сбежал с эшафота и застрял между тем миром и этим, — что-то длинное, как веревка, тянулось от его шеи вниз и волочилось по земле. Но это был просто дряхлый почтальон. Он объезжал лужи, криво управлял своим велосипедом-развалюхой — в его колесах не хватало спиц. Немощный старик еле держался за руль артритными руками. Вокруг его шеи был обмотан всего-то объеденный молью шарф — с ним почтальон не расставался даже в жаркие дни. Видавшая виды, бесполезная сумка болталась, как сирота, за спиной. Брезентовый рыбацкий плащ цвета прогорклой травы смердел за милю сельдью и табаком. Почтальон проделывал свой путь с отборными ругательствами и проклятиями — иногда на него _находило_ , и с бормотания он переключался на ор: доставалось и поселению, и людям, и океану, и дьяволу и еще бог знает кому. Старика не любили и сторонились...

Запыхавшись, он влетел во двор и мельком глянул на дольмен-химеру по ту сторону голого сада. Рывком открыл дверь и вбежал в спальню — там, на рабочем столе, безмятежно лежали письма, какими он оставил их утром. Пальцы свело судорогой. Кривясь от боли, он осторожно вскрыл один конверт, вытащил из него исписанную кипу бумаг и швырнул в камин. Взял чистый лист и ручку, встряхнул, размял кисть, сбрасывая напряжение, — слишком многое сейчас зависело от того, что он собирался сообщить адресату! — коротко выдохнул и замер, выводя всего несколько коротких слов. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. И еще. И еще. И еще… В буквах, линиях и штрихах — годы молчания. Отчаяние тех последних дней… Кончено! Спасен! Отбросил перо. Рука отяжелела, повисла. Лоб взмок, сердце стучало часто и громко, ноги подкашивались — душа и тело сопротивлялись разуму и воле: преодолеть стену между сказанным и несказанным было неизмеримо труднее, чем спускаться и подниматься по меловой скале. Он запечатал конверт и нервно рассмеялся. (Разве не правду говорят, что сны о собаках — к добру?)

«Сейчас же!» Сгреб конверты и помчался вон из дома — в конце длинной улицы уже был виден мигающий свет фонаря. Слышался скрип шин. Он стал под раскидистым деревом у ворот, с кроной, которая царапала тучи. Здесь дождь никому не вредил.

Вот оно! Ну, с Богом! Уставшее от трудов, взволнованное сердце едва не разорвало грудную клетку на части.

Почтальон приблизился и, мучительно кряхтя, медленно, пошатываясь, слез с велосипеда.

— Мерзкая погодка, сэр! — прокричал он банальность вместо приветствия. Даже сквозь воинственный шум ливня было очевидно: «сэр» звучит как издевка.

Они поговорили. Беседа оказалась удручающей, но вот уже письма переданы, вопросы заданы, а напутствия перед отправкой — произнесены. Старик уехал, разбрасывая вокруг себя проклятия всем и вся.

Он смотрел вслед без сожаления. Почтальон удалялся, а он все смотрел и смотрел... Единственный шанс повернуть все назад растворялся вместе с неверным светом вдали — прощаясь, фонарь-светлячок чертил дуги во мгле. Мизерная точка дрогнула еще пару раз, качнулась вправо и влево, вправо и влево — и погасла. За ней померк и этот долгий, славный день. Был он или нет?.. Здесь все дни безупречны и так невообразимо похожи, но этот, ветреный, — слишком хорош.

Закат, сумерки — его любимое время. В этих краях они тянутся долго. Он бросил взгляд на свою широкую улицу и серое небо без звезд. Если в ближних домах и горел свет, то сейчас его не было видно из-за водной пелены. Он любил эту тусклую красоту, впитывал ее глазами — но его время закончилось. Неторопливым шагом он прошел во двор, потом в сад. Прикоснулся к влажным ледяным камням дольмена, вздохнул. Выглянул за калитку — в поля. Закурил, сидя на пороге, созерцая цвет мира, отходящего в ночь. Тот стал неразличимым — пора в дом.

Подумалось: «Есть еще вечер для поэзии». Бросил сигарету на промокшую землю и надежно закрыл за собой дверь.

Он скинул куртку и уродливую шапочку — на пол, в угол — и отправился на кухню. Сделал сэндвич с сыром, заварил чай сорта «эрл грей». Ел, набивая рот, глотая еду и слюну с одинаковой жадностью. Разжег камин. Взял томик с полки. Уселся в кресло, наблюдая, как вспыхивает, чернеет и распадается в пепел инструкция — его финальная ошибка. Голова была легкой и пустой.

Где теперь письма?.. По его подсчетам, они будут у лондонских адресатов через пару-тройку часов.

Открыл книгу и принялся за чай. «Все-таки надо было положить лимон», — рассеянно отметил он, не двигаясь с места. Весь этот день наполнил его истомой — так каменщик, положив последний кирпич, отдыхает с чистой совестью в своей постели после пекельной работы, зная, что здание, возведенное им, — на века.

Отыскалась закладка с нужным стихотворением. Оно осталось таким же, как и вчера: наивным и старомодным. Читая о пчеле и об отдыхе, который можно купить, он улыбался и вспоминал патетический тон итальянца:

«Ратовал ты против мощного зла,  
Честно стоял ты за правое дело —  
Сердце враждой и любовью кипело…»

Написано в прошлом времени. Вот почему ему прочитали это стихотворение — чтобы напомнить, кем он был. Призвать к совести и к отмщению — только так исправляют несправедливость мира…

Он захлопнул книгу, уязвленный, и сказал вслух, сам себе:

— Чушь!

Он больше не разговаривал с Джоном, когда оставался один. Он все время один. Он ценит простые радости, а обстановка его квартиры радует глаз. У него есть своя земля. Вскорости он превратился бы в подлинного сквайра. Почему нет? Его предки были незаметными деревенскими помещиками. Значит ли это, что он не существует? Что выпал из жизни? Но он был, есть, а главное — будет: письма — тому доказательство.

Он сидел, отпивал виски и курил — много сигарет, вызывающе много… Захмелел. Мысли путались, сбивались, пускались в пляс по кругу: «Что я себе вообразил? Быть знаменитым? Быть гением и легендой? Быть любимым?.. Где сейчас письма? Где?..»

Шторм впал в неистовство. За окном трещали и валились деревья. Что ж, время ложиться. Иссякли желания и тревоги этого дня. Все хорошее должно завершаться. Он смертельно хотел спать. Сонливость давила — навалилась, будто его прибило камнями дольмена и всеми волнами мира. Он прогонял ее, пока был способен, — но сдался. Зевнул широко, без стеснения, прошествовал в спальню, переоделся в байковую пижаму, выключил настольную лампу, на ощупь добрался до кровати и рухнул в теплую постель. Подтянул одеяло к подбородку и уставился в густой мрак перед глазами. Он тревожился о почтальоне — как там письма? Теперь все зависело только от старика.

***

— Мерзкая погодка, _сэр_! Ветер совсем сбрендил — будто черти пердят. Смоет нас в океан к ебеням.

— В собственные руки, — сказал он и протянул послания.

— Не извольте беспокоиться. Доставим. — Почтальон взвесил их на ладони. — Тяжелые, ага. Что тут?

— Инструкции. Для друзей.

— Наконец-то, сэр! Удосужились накропать весточку! Похвально! А то они, небось, извелись. Места себе, блядь, не находят, — сказал он недобро и сплюнул на землю коричневую жижу из табака. — Не заплатили им должок?

— Это… деловые письма. Нерешенные вопросы.

— А! Меня не наебешь! Старый хрен видит вас насквозь! Фонарик имеется? А то мой нахер скапутился.

— Да, — поспешно подтвердил он, вытащил из кармана фонарик и протянул его почтальону.

— Так, поглядим… О, столица! — ернически отметил старик, подсвечивая конверты. Фонарик у него в руке ходил ходуном. — Хуевое местечко.

— В некотором роде. — Нельзя было не согласиться. Уж он точно знал город не с самой выгодной стороны. — Спрячьте письма — намокнут, чернила сотрутся. Люди не смогут их прочитать.

Но старик отчего-то тянул — не торопился выполнять просьбу.

— Не извольте беспокоиться, сэр! Ишь, дерганый какой! Видно, у вас много друзей, хе-хе. Ого, аж целых два! Сначала я думал, их вообще нет, — мы все так думали. Чуть не усрались от радости, пиздюки, — решили, вы здесь навсегда. Мы живем, сэр, на отшибе, зато зорко видим. Ебучие пространства, сэр: все как на ладони или стеклянное — и поселение, и наш грёбаный народец... Но все-таки вам кто-то дорог. Ага, сэр? Угадал?.. А теперь спроси себя, обглодыш, еще раз: оно того стоит? Надобно это им, как надобно тебе? Припекло им? Вы рискуете, сэр. Ты рискуешь всем, нищеброд, — а у тебя и так не много осталось.

— Безусловно. Им — _надобно_.

— В такие вечера чувствуешь себя пришибленным. Ни на что не годным говном, если можно так выразиться, сэр! Вот вам и приспичило передать весточку. А нахуя? Они тебя давно забыли, недоносок.

— Я здесь всего два месяца.

— Уж поверьте мне, сэр. Как-то переживут, ага. Пробовали они связаться с вами? Есть разные способы… Нет? Тот-то же! — вел почтальон свою проповедь. — Я тут давно — столько вод утекло! Люди приезжают, кто-то остается, кто-то нет. Знаю, как это бывает: весной еще куда ни шло, а сейчас — живота нет! Так и скребут кошки на душе. Слыхали о таком?

— Это называется сезонной депрессией, — сказал он нетерпеливо. Хотелось поскорее закончить с этим.

— Вот и я говорю: хандра! Только у меня ее нет — некогда мне! — сказал старик невпопад, хоть его и не спрашивали. Забулькал кашлем. Вытер губы дырявым шарфом, хитро прищурился. — А еще погода. В такую-то погоду сновать тут! Канитель! Блядская работенка, и все из-за вас, со всем почтением, сэр. — Почтальон внезапно вскричал: — Ты пожалеешь об этом, вылупыш, зуб даю! — и сник: — Хотя нет, не даю. Вон, гляди! — старик направил фонарик себе в рот, высветив полупустые десна — кое-где из них торчали гнилые зубы. — Все суют мне тяжелое, сволота. Я многое повидал — и многих. Таких, как ты, — тоже, ага. Умников! Срать на вас! Что стоишь истуканом, долбогрёб?.. Как ветер с дождем, нет-нет, кто-то да выйдет с письмом. Взять, к примеру, того господина, который жил здесь до вас… анахоретом, — блеснул почтальон необыкновенным словом. — Обходительный. Сам себя обошел, ага: послания навалял… Чего ушлепку не сиделось на месте? Живи, коль душа радуется!

— Англичане умерщвляют себя необъяснимо, нередко в разгар счастья.

— Эх, ебать-колотить, где ты это вычитал, идиотина?.. Дом долго пустовал — такой дом, сэр! Мы ждали, когда в нем опять появится человек. Новое лицо в поселении — всегда славно. В наши места едут люди, которые хотят тишины. Там, — дряхлый философ махнул рукой в сторону, противоположную океану, — нам никто не нужен. Нам нет дела до мира. Мы ждали вас, сэр! — Он взорвался гневом: — А теперь, кто бы подумал, вы пишете сучьи письма! А мне таскай!

— Объяснитесь: вы упрекаете меня в том, что я заставляю _вас_ выполнять _вашу_ работу?

— Бестолочь! Я сам знаю, в чем моя работа! И делаю ее прямо сейчас! Тьфу! Разозлил меня. Так что в письмах, многоуважаемый сэр? — не унималось вздорное создание. — Ишь, сколько настрочил! На целый завет потянет, — бубнил он из-под зловещего капюшона.

— Я же сказал: подробные инструкции.

«Чертов инквизитор!»

— Ну да, ну да. Все вы так говорите, полудурки. И что с того?

— Это очень важно… для друзей. И может статься, для меня.

— Угу. Не желаете говорить — воля ваша, сэр. Не больно и хотелось узнать вашу ебаную тайну. Только я с места ни на хуй не двинусь, так и знайте. И заберите эту гадость! Уберите их от меня! — старик попытался избавиться от писем.

— Нет! Я расскажу! Я раскрыл убийство — двойное убийство! Эти письма помогут моим друзьям найти преступников!

Заявление не произвело ожидаемого впечатления — старик недоверчиво спросил:

— Как оно стряслось? Двойное убийство, сэр?

— Это произошло два месяца назад в итальянском ресторане. Один — завсегдатай, — как всегда, сидел у окна — на своем любимом месте. Дело в том, что его профессией было — наблюдать и делать выводы. Детектив-консультант, знаменитость… Изобретатель дедукции, — не без гордости заявил он.

Почтальон пошамкал губами, известил:

— Личность сия мне не была знакома. Что взять с нас, убогих, сэр? Дикари! Селюки! Глухомань! Продолжайте! Люблю справные истории на сон грядущий, ага. Кто был второй жертвой?

— Владелец ресторана, итальянец. Он подсел за тот же столик в последний момент: хотел дать совет или утешить детектива — поговорить о несчастной любви.

— Гм. Блядская тема… Вы хорошо их знали?

— Боюсь, недостаточно — мы никого не можем узнать на все сто, пока живы. Не способны ручаться даже за себя.

— Истинно так! И что он сказал — итальянец?

— Полагаю, он хотел сказать, что только одна сила способна противостоять любви — это смерть…

— А то! Но бывает и наоборот, ага!

— …и только ты сам должен выбрать, жить или нет. Считаешь ты любовь благословением или проклятием. Если отчаялся и возненавидел ее, она сожрет тебя, как акула. Если призываешь смерть, то скоро она придет.

— Вот только в наших краях об акулах слыхом не слыхивали. Нету тут этих пу́гал, отродясь не бывало! — обрадовался почтальон. — И как их убили — тех двоих из ресторана? Уж больно нескладно вы говорите, сэр!

— Слушай, старик. Подъехал обычный белый фургон с надписью «Перевозки», без номеров. Открылась дверь. Внутри были трое в черных масках и с автоматами. Они расстреляли людей у окна. Там узкий тротуар — все случилось так быстро… Изрешетили в упор, наповал. Многих ранили… Окно разбилось... У тех двоих не было шансов спастись. Собственно, целью был один — детектив-консультант. Итальянец — его звали… Анджело, — сказал он с запинкой, — невинная жертва.

— Сучий потрох! А что, бывают виновные жертвы? — поинтересовался старик.

— Нет, — он поразмыслил. — Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Удивлен, что детектив прожил так долго. Он _достал_ их — вскрыл преступную сеть, с какой раньше не сталкивался. Отдал под суд. Он всегда доставал их — и однажды его везение должно было иссякнуть. Он только что положил конец загадке, которую все называли великой и ужасной, — о редкой камее из Ватикана, выполненной на янтаре. Детектив-консультант полетел на дело, как на мед: расследование было вызывающе сложным, безмерно жестоким — но это то, чем он занимался всю жизнь. Оно оказалось ловушкой. В те последние дни он не учел, что дальше могла быть лишь смерть.

— Страсти, — невозмутимо доложил почтальон. — И поделом такому долдону, сэр! Даже мне видно: он не должен был показываться на улице, пока не повязал всех и не засунул Дьяволу в зад! И тем более, не должен был заявляться в ресторан! Почтенный сэр, из-за этого мудака погиб человек!

— Все так, — произнес он нехотя. — Детектив-консультант допустил ошибку, потому что любовь отбирает разум и по той же причине приносит несчастья. Но кое-что еще можно исправить.

— Славно, сэр. Славно. И кто же убийцы?

— …

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но старик возопил в притворной мольбе:

— О, не говорите, сэр, не говорите! Будет не интересно читать!

— Ну знаете! Это уже черт знает что! Как вас зовут?

— Не ваша забота.

— Кто вы?

— Я почтальон, если угодно. Рад служить, сэр, — и старикан, как шут, склонил голову в куколе. — Значит, говорите, здесь, — он потряс в воздухе письмами, — инструкции, как поймать преступников? Как вы их вычислили? Давай, завирай, Сэр Пустобрех!

— Именно! Инструкции! Я уже сказал: главное — уметь наблюдать. В последние мгновения, когда открылась дверь фургона, детектив не смог ни пригнуться, ни убежать, ни защитить Анджело. Единственное, что он успел за миг до того, как раздались выстрелы, — заметить многие вещи.

— Чудеса! Это как же?

— Существуют _особенности_ : у кого-то стерты подошвы кроссовок, у кого-то — мозоли на пальцах, а кто-то — левша. Соедини в памяти все эти приметы, взвесь факты: пока идет суд, кто-то всегда гуляет на воле — кто-то близкий, кто тесно связан с арестованным и считает тебя кровным врагом. Друзья, сыновья… Вендетта. Те люди тоже стремились исправить несправедливость мира — по-своему. Сделать выводы было нетрудно. Вчера я решил задачу за час.

— Охренеть. Постой-ка, и как звали выродков?

— Что вам скажут имена?.. Мы приобретаем их по чужой воле, а теряем и того легче. От тех, кто любил нас, от тех, кого мы любили, однажды останется лишь пустой звук, не наполненный сутью. Я и сам давно ее потерял.

— Ну чего уж теперь убиваться… Я обязан спросить вас, сэр, — известил старик с кислой миной. Влага стекала по его спутанным серебряным волосам, по бездонным бороздам морщин. — Или хотите, чтобы я посветил вам в лицо?! Тогда ответьте как на духу — вы подумали? Хорошо подумали? Очень хорошо?

— Да.

Старик рассвирепел.

— Значит, я должен тебе верить, упрямый осел! Грёбаной властью, данной мне, и прочее, и прочее, я _официально_ забираю эти письма. — Он засунул их в сумку. — Соблюдем скотские формальности, сэр. Готовы?

— Готов!

Старик вынул из-за пазухи треснувшие очки и палку, на которую, как тряпка, был намотан длинный серый лист с оборванными краями и пятнами грязи.

— Поднимите правую руку, сэр, как для клятвы.

— Славно. — Он подчинился, усмехаясь абсурду происходящего.

— И возьмите это, возьмите! Посветите мне фонариком! Безмозглый тупица! Вот так. Приступим к процедуре отказа. Для порядка, еби его мать! Слушайте или говорите «да» или «нет». — Почтальон стал монотонно читать, ухмыляясь: — Post eius mortem nihilo minus Helvetii id quod constituerant facere conantur, ut e finibus suis exeant.

— Чт… Какие гельветы?!

— Из страны водопадов. Вам ли не знать? Ubi iam se ad eam rem paratos esse arbitrati sunt, — невозмутимо вещал старик, — oppida sua omnia, numero ad duodecim, vicos ad quadringentos, reliqua privata aedificia incendunt; frumentum omne, praeter quod secum portaturi erant, comburunt, ut domum reditionis spe sublata paratiores ad omnia pericula subeunda essent…

— Прекратите! Что вы мне читаете?! Это уникальная старинная рукопись! Я датирую ее…

— А, курва! Сучье вымя! — разочарованно вскричал почтальон. — Фокус не прошел. Вы не так-то просты, ага! Хотя и великие люди, даже сами поэты попадались на эту уловку! Любезный сэр, это заметки римлян о какой-то священной войне со сраными гельветами. Нашел возле городских ворот, когда ехал к вам. — Старик скомкал и отбросил древний свиток в лужу, чем потряс своего собеседника. Затем почтальон долго доставал из недр плаща засаленный, потрепанный томик, явно побывавший в огне, — допотопную книгу, похожую то ли на катехизис, то ли на молитвенник, то ли на собрание еретических сочинений, которое грозилось рассыпаться в руках. — Тогда пеняйте на себя, ага! Бог свидетель, я сделал, что мог для этого чучела, — пробормотал он, воздев очи к небесам. — Приступим. Сэр, находитесь ли вы в здравом уме и трезвом рассудке?

— В здравом уме? Ха-ха! Боюсь, нет! Мой ум меркнет — _чувствую_ это уже давно, словно я — больше не _он_. Разум покинул меня, когда я приехал в это место. Я терял его быстрее, чем желтела трава, а это происходило чертовски быстро!

— Отвечай, блядь, по форме! — громыхнул почтальон.

— Да, я _нахожусь_ , — заверил он, давясь смехом и забавляясь.

— Отдаете ли себе отчет, что никогда не получите ответ на эти письма?

— Да.

— Осознаете ли вы, что, отправляя их, вмешиваетесь в ход вещей?

— Осознаю целиком и полностью. И хочу этого всей душой.

Старик сардонически хохотнул.

— Делаете ли вы это добровольно и без принуждения?

— Так и есть.

— Ага. Понимаете ли, что на этом все закончится?

— Понимаю.

— Что, по правилам этого места, вы отказываетесь от бессрочного проживания в поселении и ебаного бессмертия в обмен на то, что эти письма дойдут по указанным адресам? Поясняю для скорбных умом, — уточнил старик. — Ровно в тот момент, когда письма будут получены, ваш дом конфискуют, а душа исчезнет, ага. Смерть и небытие — охрененно непохожие вещи. Вы выбрали — _не быть_.

— Верно.

— Я также обязан предупредить: ты превратишься в ничто, кретин, этим же вечером, как только закроешь глаза и уснешь.

— Согласен.

— Гм, сомневаюсь… Клянетесь ли вы, бла-бла-бла, к ебаной матери, — он плюнул на пальцы и пролистнул несколько страниц, — что не передумаете?

— Клянусь!

— Что не погонитесь за мной, как огнедышащий болотный пес в ночи, не попробуете отобрать письма силой, перегрызть мне глотку и все такое прочее в том же духе, и помилуй нас Бог! Довелось мне повидать и таких оглашенных, — присовокупил почтальон от себя.

— Да, да и да!

— Аминь!

Дело сделано: старик удовлетворенно кивнул, захлопнул талмуд с чувством выполненного долга, забросил в рот новую горсть табака и начал с наслаждением жевать.

— Значит, так-то ты отпеваешь меня? Так-то ты провожаешь мою бессмертную душу в небытие, прохвост?

— Эта требуха теперь ничего не стоит, сэр! — почтальон ткнул в грудь собеседника скрюченным пальцем. — Недоумок, ты купил за нее Озарение! Кстати, почему так? Почему не написать просто, как все придурки: Догадка? К чему выебываться, о благороднейший сэр? Полагаешь себя лучше других?

— Полагаю.

— Нечего возразить! Хорош поганец! Редкостный… экземпляр. — Но старик не спешил уезжать. Как и почти все пожилые одинокие люди, он любил почесать языком — посплетничать со случайным встречным, которого никогда больше не увидит. — Сэр, хотите, что-то скажу?

— Удиви меня.

— Вроде как в утешение… Ты бы тут и жил, если бы не приключилась та оказия в ресторане. Ты бы постарел и купил эту усадьбу, уехал из блядской столицы и разводил бы пчел. Поставил бы улья. Эти паскудные твари были бы повсюду и жалили людей.

— Нонсенс! Я тебе не верю.

— Ты бы тут и жил, — упрямо повторил резонер. — Стал бы мудрым и выбрал это графство. И был бы счастлив. _Здесь твое место..._ Ты неразумен: кабы не письма, ты мог быть тут вечно.

— Пчелой, заключенной в смолу… Здесь? Это ты называешь моим раем? Почему я должен был в нем очутиться?

— Сэр, вы похожи на ученую обезьяну! Это не рай — просто… поселение! Однажды вы провели здесь самый счастливый день в своей жизни — тебе этого мало?

— Тогда я был ребенком, и со мной была собака. И старший брат.

— Разве вы не вспоминали этот день, когда вам было плохо? Когда ты оставался один и мыслями возвращался сюда? Разве тогда, в ресторане, в последние минуты, ты не попросил мироздание о шансе сбежать — а хотя бы и к морю, потому что _та квартира_ стала тебе нестерпима? Тупица! Остолоп!

Он задумался.

— Ты всюду прав, старик. Да, я был здесь — еще маленьким. Летом мы снимали этот коттедж. В нем обитал странный человек, впрочем, вежливый. Он любил поэзию: весь дом был уставлен книжными полками. Смутно помню его лицо… Наши родители уехали в город, а мы остались: я, брат и пес по кличке Пират. Мой миляга Пират… Это был день… пожалуй, единственный, когда мы с братом не ссорились — у нас было общее дело. Из чужого сарая мы выкрали кувалду, стальные клинья и веревку.

— Мою пеньковую веревку, рванина! Мальчишки! Ворюги! Недоделыши! Спасу от вас нет! Чтоб Дьявол пошматовал вас на куски! — завопил старик в ярости, но его тон тут же смягчился: — Продолжайте, сэр!

Он, изумленный, покорился:

— Мы хотели вбить клинья в породу и сплести лестницу, чтобы спуститься к морю с меловых скал. Мы жили в предчувствии приключения, мечтали об «исследовательской экспедиции» в опасное место — туда, куда никто не ступал. Мастерили лестницу, а хозяин дома читал нам Альфреда Теннисона. Конечно, мы не слушали — Пират лаял и бегал вокруг нас. Трудились весь день, до сумерек, в саду с видом на поля. В нем еще не было дольмена… Стерли пальцы до крови и волдырей, но к концу дня лестница выглядела слишком короткой — нам было не успеть. Назавтра мы все равно решили вбить клинья в породу, спуститься по лестнице, а затем спрыгнуть — там всего-то оставалось метров пять до земли. Но родители вернулись и все поняли — на следующее утро мы уехали отсюда… Один день...

— Ваш гадский брат тоже это помнит, не сомневайтесь. Поэтому он и выкупил этот дом. Привез вас сюда… _после всего_.

— Меня?..

— Ваше тело, сэр. Тухлятину. Оно все еще там — у дольмена в саду.

— Майкрофт… — произнес он, ошеломленный. — Я помню только, как пробудился тут… Могу я написать еще одно письмо? Я быстро!

— Увы.

— Ну же, старик! Иначе мой драгоценный братец лопнет от обжорства!

Тот провел по кадыку ребром ладони, показывая: сочувствую — но никак. На его горле отчетливо проступил багровый шрам.

— Инспектору Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейду и доктору Джону Уотсону — я не путаю? А второе-то письмо полегче будет! Ага, стервец! Хотел объегорить меня? — Он зловредно хихикнул, оскалился: — Инструкции, говорите? Хе-хе! Чудной вы, сэр! Как есть чудной! _Спокойной ночи!_ И да хранит вас Бог, Шерлок Холмс!

С этими словами почтальон залез на велосипед и двинулся в путь. Длинный шарф потянулся за ним.

«Запутается! Не доедет — шарф попадет в спицу, старик упадет. Письма потеряются. Ветром их унесет в океан…»

Замогильный ужас накрыл его — что, если все напрасно? Прокричал вслед почтальону:

— Осторожно!

Но тот не услышал.

***

«Спи! Отдохнуть ты купил себе право». Он свернулся комочком в постели.

Выл восточный ветер. Половицы качались — вверх и вниз, вправо и влево, и еще, и еще, и еще, как будто он плыл на подбитом фрегате из корабельных сосен. Но на душе было ясно: он — это он. Его разум, отделенный от ощущений, всегда был здесь, где-то рядом — созерцал за событиями со стороны, искал ответы, лазейки, давал подсказки и сводил с людьми. Он нашел более надежный способ _быть_ , чем торчать тут целую вечность: Озарение было волшебным трюком и ждало своего часа, как козырный туз, припрятанный в рукаве. Инспектор и Джон никогда не получат писем, не вскроют конверты. Но послания все же будут доставлены в Лондон: Озарение придет к адресатам, как догадка.

Полицейский с серым лицом будет сидеть в своем кабинете и безнадежно читать дело об убийстве детектива. И вдруг он ударит себя по лбу и вскрикнет — ему покажется: это _он сам_ сопоставил факты, улики и выстроил все в единую цепь. Он понесется выполнять свою работу и арестует чудищ, которые прошили пулями его друга, а заодно и того бедолагу-итальянца. Он отомстит за них, восстановит справедливость мира. С этого часа скорбь покинет инспектора — в его душе будет мир. Для полицейского в посланиях была приготовлена правда.

Что до Джона — ему предназначалась истина…

Всё забывается — всё и все. Исцеляются раны, вопль затухает, притупляется горе. Стираются очертания — таков закон, непреложный, как монолит. Возможно, когда-нибудь через много лет Джон сказал бы своим внукам: «Знаете, как-то раз — кажется, тысячу лет назад — я знал одного чудака... Сейчас я и не вспомню его лица — наверное, он был не таким уж плохим. Мы дружили, а потом его не стало. Мне было жаль — но время лечит. Все прошло. Я больше не скучаю по нему — ведь у меня есть вы». Но он не скажет.

Теперь, когда у Джона нет ни лучшего друга, ни жены, которая скончалась при родах, ребенок составляет единственный смысл. Джон любит своего первенца до одержимости, до крика, до сердечной боли. Дорожит им так сильно, что готов умереть. Джон впервые познал любовь. Понимание явится, когда он будет убаюкивать младенца на руках. Три слова из короткого послания придут на ум, как озарение: ТЫ БЫЛ ЛЮБИМ. Он оцепенеет… потом заплачет, прижимая сына к груди, — но слезы, капля за каплей, принесут баснословное облегчение. Затем он станет счастливым. Он улыбнется. С этой минуты и навсегда Джон избавится от одиночества и отчаяния. В мыслях он станет говорить, как с живым, с тем, кто любил его больше всего на свете, — и возвращать, воскрешать ежечасно. Пока Джон дышит, он будет помнить. Все прочее — ничто…

Внезапно и дождь, и ветер умолкли. Непроглядная тьма. Тишина. Так выглядит мир до потопа.

Теперь… «Прощай, Джон!»

В саду раздался каменный грохот.

Письма доставлены.

Гул воды нарастал, взрывая барабанные перепонки.

Готов. Нет страха. Нет имен.

Он прошептал:

— Славно, — и тотчас же заснул.

 

* * *

 

**_ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ_ **

_**В работе использованы строки из стихотворения А. Теннисона «Погребальная песня»** (в переводе А. Плещеева). <http://www.eng-poetry.ru/Poem.php?PoemId=3023>_

_На самом деле поэт купил усадьбу на границе Суссекса и Суррея в 1870 году, а «Погребальная песня» написана в 1861-м._

_**Также — английская песенка «Барабек»** (в переводе К. Чуковского): «Робин Бобин Барабек скушал сорок человек…» и т.д. <http://chukovskiy.ouc.ru/barabiek.html>_

_**Приводится латинский отрывок из «Записок о галльской войне» Гая Юлия Цезаря:** «После его смерти гельветы тем не менее продолжали заботиться о выполнении своего решения выселиться всем народом. Как только они пришли к убеждению, что у них все для этой цели готово, они сожгли все свои города числом до двенадцати, села числом около четырехсот и сверх того все частные хутора, сожгли и весь хлеб, за исключением того, который должны были взять с собой на дорогу, — с тем чтобы не иметь уже никаких надежд на возвращение домой и, таким образом, быть более готовыми на какие угодно опасности…» (Перевод — М. Покровский.) В «Записках» рассказывается о завоевании Галлии (58–50 гг. до н. э.), двух переправах через Рейн и высадке в Британии._

_**Гельветы** — наиболее многочисленное племя Галлии. Населяли северо-западную часть территории, которая сегодня принадлежит Швейцарии. Соответственно, она упоминается в тексте как «страна водопадов» (Рейхенбахского в частности)._

_**«Англичане умерщвляют себя необъяснимо, нередко в разгар счастья** **»** — эту фразу приписывают Монтескье._

_**«Центральный вокзал»** — имеется в виду Чаринг-Кросс, куда прибывают поезда юго-восточного направления, в том числе из Суссекса. В рассказах Конан Дойла Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон любили выпить чашку кофе на этом вокзале. Он находится в районе Стрэнда — улицы, соединяющей деловой и политический центры Лондона. Стрэнд тянется параллельно Темзе, начинается от Трафальгарской площади, в центре которой — фонтан и статуя адмирала Нельсона. Рядом — Национальная галерея._

_**Музыкальная тема — Э. Артемьев, «Медитация»** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtLOW1Q1kkk>_

_**Меловые скалы Суссекса:** <http://loveopium.ru/priroda/melovye-skaly.html>_

_**Дольмены:** <http://www.fotoprizer.ru/img/3451_orig.jpg>_

_<http://img1.goodfon.ru/wallpaper/big/5/34/dolmen-megalit-kamni-ravnina.jpg> _

_<http://paranormal-news.ru/_nw/103/41034843.jpg> _


End file.
